lost
by shewolf2118
Summary: kai is found in an allyway beaten up and unsure of how he got there in fact his having troble remembering justabout anything. his freind look for and stumble on a deadly plan can they get to kai before the otheres do and how will they react to his new pal
1. who are you ?

Chapter one: where am I ?

The night was cold. There was a heavy frost upon the ground and the air sparkled as someone breathed into it. In a dark alley dustbins and boxes filled cluttered the pavement was the form of a boy. He lay flat on his back, his face tilted to the breathing came in ragged gasps. This boy was at least 18, he had two toned blue hair, light then dark. He was tall and muscle. So how was it that he was laying unconscious to the world ? The boy was covered in injuries, a large cut over his eye, bloody scrapes up his bare arms and shoulders. He wore only a black tank top, long white scarf and a pair of black comb trousers. His feet were bare and were tinged blue with the cold.

How had he got here? No one knew and no one seemed to care at all. If they did he wouldn't have been here. Poor boy. How could this happen to him? He had been so strong and now it looked like it was all over. Why wasnt anyone helping him. He could barley move a finger and in truth he wondered if he would even survive the night. As snow began to fall the boy shivered violently and cried out in pain and it was that call that had saved him.

"Shezz what a shitynight" growled a voice nearby. The voice belonged to a young girl of about 16, a girl with long red and black hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was young but obviously knew how to take care of herself, if she didn't then why was she walking about at three o clock in the morning? The girl kicked at the floor scuffing her already tattered purple sneakers. The girl's stomach rumbled and she sighed. She should head home but didn't really want to, home was a boring lonely place.

Just then there was a noise from the alleyway next to her. The girl growled and tensed, it was probably some sick pervert. The girl's had shot into her pocket revealing a purple beyblade. Her other hand pulled out a black launcher and red rip cord. She glared into the darkness in front of her and slowly crept in. "Who's there ?" she called. No reply. The girl edged further in. "come on out or I'll attack" she called menacingly. Who would dare sneek up on her? surely everyone knew not to by now, at least the locals did. They all avoided her like the plague.

On the floor the boy coughed and groaned. He had heard footsteps, he needed their owner. He needed help before it was to late. Though the dark the boy reached out and grasped the nearest thing to pull himself up. Strange thing was that thing felt suspiciously like a leg. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" came a loud yell and the boy grunted as something fell on him heavily. "ow" he muttered gruffly.

The girl yelped, something had grabbed her, no doubt something scary. She braced herself and looked down at what she had landed on. "Oh" she said in mild surprise. It was a boy a very handsome boy or at least he would be if he wasn't so beat up. The girl pushed herself of him and listened to him grunt in pain, she watched him for a moment wondering how he had got here. "Well you're a little lost aren't you?...." she said with her head on one side. She reached out and stroked his face "poor thing" she soothed.

The boy groaned at the sudden warmth upon his face and opened his eyes. They were a vivid shade of purple. He blinked at her. "hey there what's your name then ?" the strange girl asked him. She was pretty but kind off scruffy looking. Her hair stuck up and she had dirt on her face. She wore tight black jeans that were frayed in places, a purple t-shirt, black hoddie that also had burns and holes in it and had a red bandanna around her neck. As the boy looked at her he became angry all of a sudden, why was she just staring at him? "my name is Kai now are you going to help me or what !?" he snarled.

The girl scowled at Kai she held his gaze for a second before he fainted once more. She then heaved a massive sigh and pulled the boy up. She would indeed help him but that meant she would have to drag him all the way home. "stupid over sized jerk" she muttered as she did so, he was very heavy. As they stumbled along she found herself talking to the boy despite his meanness. "I'm Sally by the way" she said. "That's lovely" came a sarcastic reply.

Kai was barley awake, he couldn't focus on much. His head was killing him. When he tried to think about who could really help he failed to remember a single name or face. "well here we are" Sally said in his ear. Kai looked ahead in a dazed sort of way. They stood in front of a rundown looking shop. It looked abandoned. Sally was smiling at it "its kind off a mess but its home" she said. Kai blinked "wonderful" he muttered. The girl sweetdropped at him. "how about we just go inside" she growled.

Kai prop himself up against a wall why the girl fiddle with the lock. "no one dare comes here, you're be quite safe" she said. Kai said nothing as she pulled his arm over her neck and helped him up the stairs, he almost fell several times. He felt ashamed that he was so weak. How could this happen to him? Kai let himself be lead through another door into a small room. The were a number of boxes, books, cloths and in the far corner a single bed.

"you can sleep here, I'm pretty sure i can clean up those wounds for you too" Sally smiled helping Kai lay down. The boy blinked at her looking somewhat miserable. He continued to watch her as she gathered some bandages and other medical things. He watched her while she cleaned his grazes and cuts with water and cotton wool. He watched as she wrapped his arms, all the time his lids got heaver and heaver until he was finally asleep. Sally smiled and carried on with her work. "it would be nice to have a conpaion around here, even if he was extreamly grumpy" she thought.

\ Well this was a random chapter really, just something I wanted to get out my head. I used my oc Sally again because I didn't feel like making up a new paring of Kai, I like sally. If I do go on with it I will be having Ray as Kai's main friend I doubt I'll but Maxie or Tyson in it, Though possibly Tala and another oc or two will appear, though I doubt I will update anytime soon as I'm editing Luna Genisis and I really need to add to the sequel/


	2. past and present

Chapter two: past and present

Kai awoke early, a habit of his. The boys head thumped painfully and he screwed up his eyes in discomfort as the sun shone in his face. "Too bright" he growled. "Sorry" squeaked a voice and the light dimmed once more. Kai heard footsteps pad over to him and felt the bed move as someone flopped onto it. He wanted to see where he was but just as he began to open his eyes a jolt of pain seized him and he blacked out with a startled cry.

Sally blinked down at the boy. He was very sweaty and still looked like he was in a huge amount of pain. The girl felt across his head. "Poor thing you have a fever, that will teach you for going outside dressed like its summer" she scolded the sleeping form. Sally leapt lightly from the bed and got a wet flannel, placing it on Kai's forehead. "This will fix you up, you're lucky I found you when I did ya know" she babbled. The boy just slept on. The girl scowled, when he was actually awake (which was only for minutes at a time) he just bossed her around and like this he was even worse, she wished he would wake up already and tell her what happened. Sally wasn't used to sharing her home with anyone and it was kind of crowded.

Sally glared at the form as she settled to clean and rebadged his arms and other countless injuries. She wondered just who this boy was and what she had gotten herself into by letting him into her life. As she finished her work the girl decided that they needed food, water and more medical supplies. "I guess it's time to go shopping" the girl smirked. Usually Sally avoided busy places, she had a reputation, she was known to police and shop owners as the torrent. They never saw her coming, they never saw the purple beyblade and the wave that came with it until it was too late and by then she was gone her and half their stock.

Sally was nothing more than a common criminal, wanted by half the town and feared by the rest. This girl had live in the streets for years as a know body until the day she got her beyblade and now with the power that she had Sally lived almost carefree, almost.

........................................................................................................................................................

Japan, the weather was hot and humid. A young man was enjoying the warm weather immensely. Ray Kon was 17 years old. He had bright yellow cat-like eyes that gleamed in the sunshine. He had long raven black hair which was tided back in a white sock, a bright red head band kept the bangs out his eyes. His features were sharp with teeth to match; to any onlooker Ray looked very much like a cat indeed.

The boy sighed deeply, flexing his fingers in a annoyed sort of way. "Where could he be" he wondered out loud. Then a noise broke him out his thoughts, a twig had snapped in the bushed behind him. "Im being watched" the neko-gin thought and leapt to his feet, his white ninja style costume ruffled in the current breeze. "Who's there?" Ray growled preparing his beyblade.

A tall figure stumbled out the bushes he looked about the same age as Ray. His bright red hair was in complete mess. Dirt scuffed his pale face, his blue eyes were wide and fearful. His cloths were torn and frayed. He was covered in what looked like dried blood."Tala" Ray exclaimed running forward. He grabbed the other boy, holding him up. "Tala what happened?" the neko-gin pressed.

Tala stared at Ray shaking his head and mumbling "they're back Ray they're back" he babbled. His raven haired friend blinked up at him in confusion. "Whose back?" he asked. "They came for us.... I got away but they got Kai....I came here, knew you would help but they have followed me here too, I only just escaped" Tala panted, his chest was hurting badly. Ray shock him by the shoulders "whose back, whose got Kai, your making no sense" he snapped impatiently. "Biovalt" Tala whispered as the darkness took him.

Ray grunted as he caught Tala, the other boy had fainted. He shook with anger, "Biovalt, it had to be fucking Biovalt" he snarled. Ray looked to the other boy "don't worry we'll find Kai, his strong I'm sure his found somewhere safe to lie low but we will find him and then we will take down Biovalt once and for all" he urged. Tala said nothing; he was still lost in the dark veil of unconsciousness

.............................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile in Russia a young girl planed her escape. The gril had long light blue hair and baby blue eyes that showed a strong will, it resembled the same look that shone in her sibling's eyes. Kayla Hiwatari would escape this hell hole at last; she had a big brother to find.

Kayla pulled on a pair of black sneakers and tided the laces up quickly, she had to move fast. She also wore a bright red jacket with a black wolf paw on the right breast. Under that she wore a black t-shirt and finally a pair of baggy blue jeans covered her legs. Kayla was tough and determined to find Kai she couldn't let them become separated again.

**Flash back**

There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the furniture. In the corner of the room lie a body, the body of a woman. She had long light blue hair that darkened at the back into a much darker blue. She had her lids closed over her baby blue eyes and she wore just a simple white night gown but even in that she looked beautiful or at least she would of if it weren't for all that blood.

There were wounds in her chest, shot wounds. Mrs Lilly Hiwatari had been shot three times in the chest just so her children would have no one. Their grandfather needed them that way, he need these kids badly. They would be the key to his success. Lilly opened her eyes briefly to look at her children. Kai was six, his sister just four. "Look after each other my babies" she chocked. "Momma, get up" Kai sobbed "don't be scared Kai, you need to be strong for your sister" Lilly whispered stroking Kai's face gently. Then her eyes closed and burly men came running in grabbing him and Kayla.

"Big brother don't let them take me" little Kayla cried, tears welling in her blue eyes. The small figure struggled in the arms of the strange man while Kai struggled against another. "I'm coming sis, get off me ass wipe" he snarled at his captor, kicking him hard in the knee cap. The man grunted, he was tall with bright purple hair and crimson eyes. The children feared him.

The man growled and held Kai tight, too tight. Kai's arm began to bruise. "You will learn to respect me boy" he snapped at the boy. "Big brother" Kyla called again reaching out for him. Kai struggled all the more, kicking and punching the man in his attempt to escape until.

THWACK !!. The man hit Kai over the back of the head knocking him out cold. "Kai wake up, Kai don't let them split us up. Mom said we should stay together!" Kayla exclaimed. It was no good Kai couldn't hear her. The girl sobbed as he was picked up and taken from her.

End flash back

That was the first time they had been separated and they hadn't found each other until just last year when Kai had returned to Russia after his long stay with the bladebreakers. Kayla smiled at the memory then turned to the open window. It was snowing, with one last deep breath the girl jumped out the window into the cold Russian night. She knew that they would bother looking for hr just yet they were all to intent on finding the others. As she ran through the snow Kayla smiled at the thought of seeing her brother once more "don't worry Kai I'm coming" she cried.

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ....cliff-hanger !!

well anyway hope your all enjoying this fic so far I would like to thank Kayla-m.f for letting me use her oc, Kayla... so THANKS XD XD XD.

I'm enjoying doing this fic, its fun thought I still need to finish edit Luna Genisis as well so I'll put up another chapter then take a rest to do that, anyways review please.


	3. scattered memorise

Chapter 3

**scattered memories**

Kai awoke early it had been a habit of his before everything had gone so wrong. The boys head pounded as he tried to remember where he was and how he had got there. Things trickled slowly back to him, a darkened alley, a ramshackle house and a young girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes. Kai tried to move but everything felt so heavy. Finally he managed it; he rolled over onto his side and blinked at who was in front of him.

Sally sat on the pillows near Kai's head, she was fiddling with her purple beyblade it had received a few dents and scratches during her outing but that was handled pretty easily. The girl smiled as she felt Kai move beside her. She had to work hard on keeping him well the past three days and nights. The boy's right arm was in a sling, his left hand heavily bandaged. His chest was also covered in the whit mesh as was his head, Kai's left eye had been cover to protect the nasty gash over it. This left only one purple eye to study her and that's just what it was doing.

Kai stared at the girl, she looked slightly better than he remembered but that didn't make him feel much better. "What's that" he said coldly, pointing his bandaged hand at the small purple object on her lap. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a beyblade !, what are you some kind of baka? (Idiot)" she said coolly. Kai glared at her "No!" he snapped, though in truth he had no idea what she was talking about.

Sally blinked at Kai, he looked really confused. "Never seen one before huh ?" she said. The boy said nothing but after a pause he shook his head. Sally frowned she knew that Kai's wounds were done mainly by a beyblade, she could tell because she had put enough on other people to tell. Yet poor Kai seemed to remember noting. The girl wondered just who had done this to Kai and why?

"So are you gonna to tell me what happened to you the other night or don't you remember that either?" Sally asked firmly. Kai just glared at the ceiling, "that's a point, what did happen?" he thought. He felt Sally watching him, the girl talked in such a common fashion and she had obviously lived on the streets for some time judging by her attitude. However she had helped him so she couldn't be all bad. Kai grimaced as he tried to remember something, anything he could tell her. "My name is Kai and I....I...don't remember fuck all" he said with a sigh. The boy knew one thing he hated feeling helpless.

Sally smiled at Kai and ruffled his hair earning herself a hard glare from the boy. "Well don't you worry Kai, I'm sure you will remember soon and until you do your welcome to stay here with me" she said brightly. Kai was certainly strange but in their short time together she had grown rather attached to the boy. She suspected he didn't feel much for her but who would? A scruffy little street kid like her wasn't really attractive company for someone like him

"you'll be fine" Sally soothed still stroking his hair, Kai felt very odd. He had just learnt another thing he didn't like to be this close to someone. It made him feel vulnerable. Kai pulled away, making a half hearted swipe at the girl with his bad hand. It was only half hearted because he didn't have the energy to do much more than that. To his relief Sally got the point and stopped the action instantly. He watched carefully as she then moved off the bed, giving him his desired space. Kai sighed and gave her an approving look.

Sally bustled around the room giving Kai room to think seemed like a good idea, he seemed a little moody. "Ok sunshine" she said in a teasing sort of way. "I'm gonna go get us some more stuff, now your fully awake and all I'm sure your starving an I kinda forgot to get that earlier so....anyways I'll see you in a bit" she said waving to Kai as she went out the door, the boy just blinked at her wordlessly. Sally smiled despite this and went down the cluttered stairway taking two steps at a time, she would get food alright but first she had to check out that alley way. If Kai didn't know the answers maybe she could find some out for herself.

Kai wasn't really hungry, he still felt tired. "I wish I knew what's going on" he sighed running his fingers through his light blue bangs. As the girl left Kai felt a stabbing sensation in his chest, he should of said goodbye, not to Sally but to someone else someone he loved but who? The boy sighed again he could remember a name or a face. He just felt guilty about some unknown thing from his past.

Kai lay back on the pillows eyes flicking around the room. There were fresh medical supplies and other junk that looked like it went with the bey-thingy. The boy wondered how Sally had acquired such expensive looking things when she could even afford better cloths. Kai frowned at the objects "on second thought I think that's something best forgotten, there's no way its legal" he muttered.

Closing his eyes the boy let sleep take him once more and as he did dreams leaked into his brain. A boy with long black hair and golden eyes smiled at him. A girl with light blue eyes and hair cried out for him to come play. A red haired boy laughed with I'm as they travelled together. Two men loomed over him one holding a weapon, a beyblade. A bunch of kids surrounded him in a darkened alleyway intent on killing him. The sad song of a fiery red bird as it disappeared. A cold sweat broke out on Kai's head as his memories tried to force them self back onto him.


	4. snoping and snatching

Chapter 4

**Snooping and snatching**

Sally moved swiftly, the streets were busy and her small form weaved in and out of all the dull boring people of Russia. The girl raced on towards her goal, not far now. There had to be answers there, the just had to be. "Hey you stop!" a loud voice called. Sally smirked it was the voice of authority, surely by now they had learned they could never catch her, surely by now they knew when to stop. The man gave chase. "Nope" Sally laughed and ran faster.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ray glared around the city of Moscow, he hated it here it was too cold and gloomy. The ground was covered in slush from last night's heavy snowfall. "Someone should clean this up someone could sli..." Ray never finished his sentence. "arh" Tala yelped as he stumbled on the ice and went sliding across the floor on his ass. The boy flew along the pavement smashing into Ray sending him flying into the air.

"Sorry Ray" Tala called as he watched the neko-gin clamber to his feet. Tala smirked "I thought cats were always meant to land on their feet" he snickered. Ray glared at him with his amber eyes. "aw shut your face you moronic mutt" he growled, bearing his pointed fangs. The red head just grinned back at him, he felt much better now. A few days with Ray and his clever medical skills and Tala felt as good as new and ready for what was ahead.

Ray brushed the ice of his butt and knees still grumbling about the clumsy boy. "Stupid dog" he muttered. "Hey I'm right here and there's no need to be rude. It was an accident you know" Tala grumbled over his shoulder. Ray yelped at the suddenness of his friend's voice and jumped into the air with a very feline hiss.

Tala sweat dropped. "Why are you so jumpy?" he asked as Ray landed, this time neatly on his feet. Ray glared at him "oh, let me think about that, we're in a freezing cold city. We have no money. We have been attacked twice already, barley escaping both times and we are looking for my best friend and his little sister who I knew nothing about UNTILL YESTERDAY!" he finished with a roar. Tala blinked "ok fair point" he said with a sigh.

Just then a third person came into view "hey guys wait for me!" the girl yelled. Jade Kon was her name and she was Rays cousin. At 16 the girl was tall for her age and had a slim cat-like build like Ray. She had raven black hair which she had dyed purple streaks into. She wore a tight long sleeved red shirt a that showed of her flat tummy and black ninja style trousers and purple headband, gloves and shoes. Her look was finished off by her silver eyes; they looked very much like that of a leopard.

All in all she was a very pretty and athletic girl an athletic girl that was running strait at the two boys. "Jade no!" Ray and Tala yelled in unison, too late. Jade slipped and came skidding towards them. "Aw crap" Ray and Tala said again in unison as the female crashed into them knocking them both to the ground. "Thanks for the soft landing guys" Jade giggled from on top of the two boys. "You're welcome" Ray growled sarcastically, "Anytime" Tala said with a brighter tone.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Not far from all this one of the groups intended wandered about aimlessly. Kayla sighed, when she had run off she had been so determined but as the days went by she found herself feeling hopeless. "Where are you big brother?" she muttered to herself, part of her wanting to cry. Moscow was huge! How could she ever find Kai alone in a place like this? And what sort of state would he be in when or even if she found him. Again the girl sighed but just then a loud noise snapped her out her thoughts.

"Hey get outta my way" Sally yelled, everyone obeyed, everyone knew her, everyone but that one girl at least. "MOVE !" Sally called her voice aggressive now. The girl leapt to the side with a startled yelp but not quick enough. Sally and her knocked shoulders.

"Ow, hey watch it!" Kayla said crossly. The red and black haired girl stopped screeching to a halt. "I'm sorry" she muttered quickly "are you hurt?" she asked. Kayla glared at the girl; she looked rather rough and tough, not someone to pick a fight with over such a little thing. "No I'm fine, I guess" Kayla said with only a minimal scowl, she was just wandering why her new found friend was running when a voice bellowed out answering her question.

"There she is get her!" yelled a policeman "right!" yelled a group of other officers and all of them ran towards the two girls. "Oh fuck, I'm real sorry but I gotta go" Sally laughed and raced off. The other girl just blinked at her. "strange, she reminds me of someone" Sally thought as she dashed away.

Kayla watched them all go, the girl and the cops. Did it really take that many to catch someone so small? The girl then sweat dropped as the red headed girl leapt neatly across the road weaving in between the cars and causing mayhem. "I guess it dose" Kayla laughed watching the police rant at each other for losing their criminal. As she wondered just what they were chasing her for but as the cops turned and glared at her she decide not to hang around and find out. Kayla turned on her heal and raced of before they had even moved, part of her hoping she would meet that girl again.

............................................................................................................................................................

Kai's purple eyes snapped open, one still hidden under a white bandage. He blinked around blearily and his head ached even more than it did that morning. A figure stood in front of him framed by the moonlight they had a small and curvy form. "Oh it's just you" Kai said glaring coldly.

Sally fell over anime style. "Well that's nice isn't it? After all I've done for you, you can't even address me by my name !" she growled. Kai blinked at her his face expressionless. "Ok, Sally then....there's no need to get your knickers in a twist" he said finishing with a smug smirk. Sally glared at the boy and threw a bag at him. "Just take that and shut your trap" she sighed, she was much too exhausted from the chase to fight with Kai.

Kai opened the bag, inside were sandwiches, sweets, some fruit, crisps and a number of other bits and pieces. Sally had got him a razor, aftershave and other toiletries. She had gotten him some new shirts and pants too. Kai shot a glance to her and mouthed wordlessly and then he glared.

"Yes, I stole them...." Sally said to the boy, she knew that's what he was thinking. "Don't worry I lost them I always do" she added. "I knew you were a thief!" Kai said still using that cold tone of his. Sally growled. "I got them for you, you moron! Do you have any idea of the risk I took? I only take things as I need them, I don't take as many risks as this....But I did it for you, so you would be more comfortable" she said anger flooding her. "Well I didn't t ask you to do so" Kai cut in

Sally growled louder she could take this, it was her whole reason for living alone. The fact no one cared however hard she tried. "I'm trying to help you! Can't you see that? Did you plan on buying them yourself, with what money? You don't even know who you are" she yelled tears stinging her eyes.

Kai's heart felt like it had fallen down into his stomach, he couldn't remember but his was pretty sure no one had ever spoken to him like that. He watched as Sally whipped away at her eyes. Kai blinked and hung his head, he was being a jerk. "I'm sorry" he whispered, the words felt strange on his tongue. "Don't worry about it...just don't talk to me for a while" Sally snapped. Kai flinched as she slammed down her own bag. He had no idea how to fix this, in these memories or the ones of his past. Kai had never been good with people, he knew that much at least.

Sally sat way from Kai, making herself cosy on a dusty armchair, a blanket pulled tightly around her. The girl glared at the wall. "People suck, there's just no pleasing anyone" she grumbled in her head. She had planned on giving Kai another present but now he could wait, he could wait till he was better and she kicked him out of here. Then he could have his beyblade back. Sally fingered the small blue beyblade staring at the phoenix at its centre, she knew it was his she knew who he was now Kai Hiwatari of the famous Demolition boys.

Sally knew Kai would get his memories back soon, she knew he had friends looking for him, she knew once that happened he wouldn't need her anymore so it was better that he treated her badly, she couldn't get hurt that way. The girl sighed deeply and closed her eyes and letting her dreams take her far away.

Over on the other side of the room Kai sighed too, unlike Sally sleep wouldn't take him. The boy stayed awake into the early hours as memorised tried desperately to resurface. Kai was sure of one thing and one thing alone he didn't belong here, nor did Sally. Why was she on the streets anyway? Where were her family, her friends? Why was she all alone? Kai looked over at her sleeping form feeling guiltier by the second; she had done a lot for him that was for sure. "I'm really sorry, I promise to make it up to you somehow" he whispered knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

\ well thats it for alittle while, Kai and Sally are very alkward with eachother lol. I hope you all like jade shes gonig to be quite sporty and grily somehow, well shes not as boyish as Sally antways. Like i said befor Kayla isn't my oc she belongs to Kayla-m.f, i like having her in my story ^^, anyways Kai's memoriy will start to fall into place soon, will he abandon Sally like she belives or will be drag her along on some sort of adventure....

Kai: no way shes annoying and a criminal

Sally: i woundnt wanna go with you anyway so XP

Kai: *glares* brat !

Sally: baka !

Tala: *points and laughs at Kai*

Kayla: Hey quite it you two !

Ray: wtf! -_-0

Jade: those two are so cute together XD

*Everone falls down*


	5. mistakes

Chapter five – **Mistakes **

Kai sighed to himself; he didn't like the current mood. The bluenett sat up against the headboard of the bed. In front of him sat Sally, she was quietly changing his dressings. It had been two days since they had argued and yet the girl still hadn't talked to him. The girl cleaned him up and gave him food in silence and she would disappear during the day, god only knew what she had been up to. Kai flicked his purple eyes over the girl. She was small and scruffy, though her figure wasn't too bad considering. Sally was in desperate need of new cloths and really lived in the most uncountable fashion, the boy wished he could help.

Sally wrapped new, clean bandages over Kai's arms, head and chest. The boy was slowly improving he wouldn't need her much longer. "Why do you live like this?" Kai asked, snapping Sally from her thoughts. The girl glanced at him for a moment then looked away again; she didn't want to talk to him just yet. "Talk to me" Kai grunted sounding like a spoilt child. Sally turned away from him and began to push herself off the bed. However she froze to the spot as a large strong hand seized her wrist in an iron grasp. Sally's head spun around. "Talk to me....please" Kai said, not meeting her eyes.

Kai hated this feeling, he hated not knowing who he was or why he was there but most of all he hated the fact this girl seemed to want him out. He couldn't understand it she originally seemed to like his company but now, now she just ignored him. "I've already said sorry to you, what more do I have to do?" he grumbled to the girl who frustrated him so much.

Sally blinked her blue eyes at the boy, a lump rising in her throat. "Nothing, you don't have to do anything. I forgave you ages ago" she said, dipping her head causing her red hair to create a dark veil over her eyes. "Then why haven't you been talking to me?" Kai said, Sally could feel his glare on her body. She looked up at him, feeling very awkward. "I've had a lot on my mind" she whispered.

"Like what?" Kai said coldly, he watched the girl flinch at his tone. Sally just stared at him. "I'm sorry Kai but it was all for you, you see I've been looking for your family, I know you don't like it here with me so I've been trying to trace them" she said quietly. Kai blinked at her "oh" was all he managed to say and then he looked down at his hand. He still had her by the wrist; Kai sighed and released her from his grasp.

Sally pondered the boys strange reaction, Kai looked kind of sad. "You do want to find your family don't you?" she asked the boy. The duo locked boy looked up to her. "I guess" he muttered. However Sally knew that the boy's thoughts were elsewhere and that his eyes told a lie. "Do you even remember your family?"she asked, moving a little closer to the boy.

Kai though about it for a second, "no, at least not all of them" he thought. An image of a girl with light blue hair and baby blue eyes came into his head. "There is a girl I mis , I don't know her name but I miss her" Kai said. Sally blinked, "a girl?" she muttered, if Kai had any sense he would of heard the jealous tone in those words, but he didn't Kai just continued to stare at the blankets until Sally spoke again. "Well I called your grandpa and his gonna come get ya later today" Sally said in a sad voice. Kai's eyes flashed to hers. Somewhere in the depths of his mind Kai knew that wasn't a good thing. As the boy held the gaze of the girl Sally spoke again. "I'll miss you Kai" she said, blinking back a tear. Kai just smiled back weakly "thanks" he said gently the boy didn't know what else he could do or say to cheer the girl up. " I...I ....I will miss you too Sally" he finally whispered a faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Kayla ran, she ran for her life as a tall man with purple hair and crimson eyes chased her. Boris Balkov was his name and Kayla knew in her heart he planned to kill her. So the girl ran faster and faster, if she didn't escape who would find her brother? Who would save him? For that matter who would save her? The girl raced on around a corner and right into a dead end. "Aw crap!" she cursed loudly then she screamed as someone grabbed her. She screamed again as the rough hands spun her around, then she stopped as her eyes meet another pair of blue orbs, blue not red. "Tala!?" Kayla choked.

"Kayla" Tala said with a wolfie grin "hey guys look who I found its KayOW !, What was that for?" The red head yelped as the girl tugged hard on his ear. "You stupid baka, you scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed down his ear canal. Tala pulled back rubbing his now sore ear and frowning at the girl "well excuse me for breathing" he sulked. "What's going on over here?" a third voice called and the two teens turned to it.

Ray approached the two followed by his cousin jade. Kayla stared at the two from behind Tala, she had known him through Kai. She knew he was safe but what about these two, it was only when Tala smiled broadly at the newcomers that Kayla understood they were friends too. The girl peered closely at the two, still safely hidden behind her old friend.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet my friend and Kai's sister, Kayla" Tala said, revealing the person behind him and waving his arm at the younger girl. He grinned as the girl blinked at his friends wordlessly. "This is Jade and this is her cousin Ray" Tala said indicating to the two with a playful smirk.

Ray smiled at the girl and held out a hand to her. Kayla and the neko-gin shook firmly. Ray noted that Kayla had the same cool white skin as her brothers but her hair and eyes were different, the baby blue orbs seemed to glow with playful warmth. "Hey there" he said to the girl unable to think of what else to say. Ray found it hard to talk to girls full stop, partially pretty ones.

Kayla decided there and then she liked Ray, his sharp cat-like feature, his golden eyes and his unusual dress sense appealed to her but just as she began to talk Ray's cousin bumped him out the way. "Nice to meet you Kayla, how are you?" she chirped he dark hair bouncing as she talked and her silver eyes flashed excitedly. The girl was certainly energetic. Kayla smiled at her "I'm ok I guess" she said, however Tala saw through her fib. "You can't find Kai either huh?" he said slyly and Kayla nodded with a sigh.

"Well you needn't worry about him, he'll be dead within a matter of hours" came a cruel voice followed by a high pitched laugh. All the teens turned to the voice but only three of them knew who it belonged too. Boris Balkov advanced towards them down the alleyway. Ray's sharp eyes and ears told him he was alone. "Everybody split" the neko-gin called.

Kayla yelped not out of fear but surprise as Ray grabbed her hand tightly in his and pulled her with him as they all ran. The girl's checks tinged pink at the contact, she looked around for the others Jade ran in front dragging Tala behind her, however he looked pretty happy about their contact. The red heads face was a huge grin despite the current danger.

Finally the shouting of Boris died and they all knew they had lost him; they all stopped panting for breath. Kayla struggled with what the evil man had said. "Kai will be dead within a matter of hours" she whispered, a fat tear running down her cheeks. Tala came to her as did the others, the red head patted her back, while jade hugged her tightly as for Ray he stood close by his golden eyes gleaming with determination. "Don't worry we'll find him" the neko-gin said with a growl. Then he reached out and grasped Kayla's hand gently in both of his. "I promise" he said, Kayla just nodded while Tala and Jade exchanged glances and a smile.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Sally watched as Kai snoozed next to her, she really would miss him. Kai had been the only one, the only person she had ever let in. She knew little about him and he knew even less about her but Sally felt like he could be her first ever friend. The girl sighed, now she had to let him go. She watched as Kai stirred in his dreams the boy frowned and mumbled about someone called Dranzer.

Sally blinked, she knew that name. The girl leapt lightly off the bed unable to believe she could of forgotten. Kai was a blader, Dranzer was his bitbeast. Sally pulled the blue beyblade out of its hiding place and padded back over to the boy. Intent on waking him up and giving him his phoenix bit power.

However Kai was woken before she even made it to the bed. He was woken by a huge bang as the door was flung open and there framed in the evening light was a man. A tall imposing man with cold grey eyes and two toned silver hair. He wore a dark suit and a long cape as black as coal. "are you....are you Kai's grandpa?" Sally stammered, she didn't know why but this man made her feel uneasy. Her senses were on fire and she knew she and Kai were in danger.

"Yes I am, thank you for finding my boy for me" the man sneered and Sally watched in horror as the man reached into the long black cloak and pulled out a sleek silver gun. "Kai, NO!" she yelled. The man turned the gun on her with an evil smirk and sally dropped Kai's blade and seized her own. The man fired but the girl somehow dodged it and launched her purple beyblade.

"Get him Luna" she called and the blade flew through the air an over the man's shoulder, leaving a deep gash in its wake and causing a scarlet mess to rain upon the floor. Sally smirked and caught her weapon with ease but it was short lived as the man glared at her. "I'll teach you, you little bitch!" he spat and fired again. Kai grunted behind her and Sally turned to him and with this distraction the bullet hit her in her launch arm. It was only a graze but it caused a jolt of pain which made her drop her launcher with a startled yell.

Kai blinked rapidly "what the hell?" he exclaimed. Blood gleamed before his eyes it was running rapidly from the arm of Sally. Kai growled and turned to the barstard in front of him. "I'll kill you Voltaire" he snarled. He remembered this man; he couldn't believe he had forgotten. Kai also couldn't believe he had forgotten this, his beyblade. Upon seeing Dranzer lying on the floor all the boys hate and rage resurfaced and he grabbed the object alone with Sally's launcher. Voltaire fired again at the girl and missed. Kai had thrown himself onto Sally, knocking her to the floor and kneeling over her protectively he launched his own blade. "Dranzer burn!" he yelled and a red phoenix erupted from the blade along with a tower of flames, which rapidly spread. Kai had over done if slightly but it worked the evil relative screamed and dropped the gun, racing away from a fiery death. Kai smirked and turned to the girl beneath him and sweat dropped, he had over done it with another thing. In his hast to get her out the way and the force in which he did it, Kai had knocked the younger girl out cold. How could he get her out of here, when he could barely stand himself?

Kai's gaze hardened as he looked at the fallen form of Sally who had done so much for him. He had to try. With a loud grunt Kai got to his feet pulled her up with him, holding the girl bride style in his arms. Then Kai began to walk, his legs still weak managed to support him and the girl down the stairs and out into the cold Russian night.

...........................................................................................................................................................

"This way!" Ray called loudly, the others followed him instantly. Even though they followed nothing but his instincts and right now those instincts were leading them all to a gigantic fire. The red flamed licked up over the street and Ray was glad that this area of town seemed abandoned, abandoned except for the two people ahead of them.

Kayla gasped at what she saw, there were two forms ahead of her and her friends. One was of a boy who she recognised strait away because it was her brother, Kai. However she wasn't overly pleased at what see saw. As they got closer she growled in annoyance at the state of the older boy, she also guessed rightly that he was the cause of the fire.

"Kai!" a bunch of voice called and the boy turned around, Sally leaning against his body closely still unconscious. Kai smirked at the others as they came close; he remembered all of them, even Ray's cousin who he had only seen photos of. It was amazing how just the sight of his grandfather had triggered all his memorise to return. The boy found it hard to believe everything that has happened in the past few days. He had missed them all alot, though he wouldn't admit that to most of them.

Kayla over took Ray and leapt to her brother, squeezing him from behind in an airtight hug. "Kai, we've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed whilst pushing the air from his lungs. The boy shook her off and tuened around."I've missed you to sis" Kai said very quietly just so she could hear. Kayla studied his wounds, his arm, hand, chest and head all had bandages on them, all slightly singed by the fire. AS was the girl who was nestled in his arms. "Kai what happened?" she asked as the other drew close.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find somewhere safe to help Sally" Kai said, his voice commanding as he pulled the girl closer to him. Ray was the first to speak "wow, she looks bad. Who is she Kai?" the neko-gin asked. Kai looked down at Sally and sighed. "She's who you all have to thank for me being her right now, if she hadn't found me when she did I'd be dead right now" he said very quietly daring anyone to make fun of his kind words but of course someone did.

"Kai's got a girlfriend" Tala chanted, whilst Jade giggled behind her hands. Kai death glared the boy and Kayla helped him. Ray got there first though; the neko-gin gave the red head a firm smack on the back of the head. "Behave yourself, dumb dog and you don't encourage him" he said frowning at his cousin. Then the raven haired boy walked away from the two, coming to stand next to Kai and his sister.

Kayla had to suppress a giggle of her own as Tala sulked like a puppy that had lost his bone, while Jade rubbed his head affectionalty. The girl looked on as Ray took lead next to Kai. "So where are we going" Kai asked in a casual manner. "Jades place, they don't know her and believe me it's hard to find, we need to get two plane and three busses just to get there" Ray smirked. Kai smirked back. As they all walked Kayla took a closer look at the girl in Kai's arms, small, kind of scruffy with long red and black hair. "Hey I know her, we meet in the street some cops were chasing her" the girl exclaimed causing all eyes to snap to Kai and Sally.

Kai growled he hated so much attention; he glared at the others and walked ahead of them. Kai had no desire to tell them all sally was a common street thief when he didn't even understand the reasons behind it all. The boy decided for now he would keep the secret. "Kai, why would the police be after this girl?" Ray asked blinking his golden eyes in confusion. "How should I know, I was in the house all day and considering she's now homeless she might as well come with us" He snapped. "Doesn't she have anyone else?" Tala asked. When would the questions end? Kai wondered bitterly. "No, she lived alone in that abandoned shop" he grunted, wishing they would all stop.

"That's so sad, she s so little and young. How has she survived on these freezing streets" Jade said with a sniff, she then hugged Tala closely and sobbed into him. The red headed boy blinked and rubbed her back while she cries while the others all sweat dropped heavily. Kai grumbled and looked again at Sally, she was still bleeding and she needed help. "Here, I can sort that" Ray said and he reached over Kai's arms and wrapped a small scrap of material off his own white shirt around her bleeding arm. Kayla smiled at his kind gesture; the neko-gin was very caring. Kai seemed to notice this too and he grunted an approval at the boy and carried onward to the air port, the others followed closed behind him and Ray. None of them sure of what was ahead or how they would ever get out of this mess.


	6. sanctuary

Chapter 6: **sanctuary**

Sally sat on top of a old hotel style building in Paris France, however this place wasn't a hotel it was a house. A house owned by a teenage girl, in fact it was owned by Ray's sister Jade. The girl sighed and rubbed her sore arm, the journey had been ridiculously long and she was glade to finally have some peace. Sally sat leant up against a wall, hidden from any onlookers. She had curled her legs up to her chest and had her arms wrapped over them. It was a very closed sort of position that blocked everyone out and at the moment that was what the girl wanted at this moment in time.

Sally didn't like having so many people she didn't know around her, they were loud and nosy. Something else bothered Sally to, guilt. There was a burning guilt in the pit of her stomach. Everything was her fault, the fire, the need to escape, Kai being attacked, it was all because she had interfered. Sally wasn't regretting saving the boy, far from it but still she thought they would off been better off if someone else had found him before she did.

_Flashback_

Sally stirred as her arm and head throbbed, she opened her blue eyes and blinked in confusion. "Wha...what happened...where....where am I" she mumbled as she tried to move, her vision was blurred. As she squirmed the girl became aware that she was held by a powerful grip. Sally could feel her captor breath beneath her and hear the thudding of a heart. This person was much to close "Urgh, let go!" Sally growled and she tried to pull free. "Hey, stop squirming your hurt yourself" came a voice she didn't recognise.

Sally's eyes slowly came back in to focus. The boy holding her had bright red hair that stuck up at the sides, two bits falling over his eyes like antenna and blue eyes that were similar to her own. He wore a white turtle neck jumper, dark blue jeans, large brown boots and a long brown trench coat, the outfit was ideal for the cold Russian weather. Sally blinked at the boy then scowled "I sad let me go" she said her voice had an edge.

"Fine" the boy shrugged and set her down. As soon as Sally's feet hit the ground she made to run but her legs wobbled and gave way, causing her to fall face first into the snow. "Ow, that hurts" she mumbled as her pulled herself into a seating position, rubbing her hands on her head. The red haired boy appeared next to her in a flash. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sally yelped and jumped back, he was in her personal bubble again. The girl looked around; others were also in her space. A girl with light blue hair and blue eyes, sally recognised her vaguely. There were also two Neko-gins, a boy and a girl, un like her each of them was dressed well. Sally felt her heart hammer and she pulled back even further, crawling backwards across the cold ground.

As she backed away sally bumped into another form. The startled girl looked straight up and her eyes locked with a pair of violet orbs. The two stared at each other for a second and then Sally twigged "Kai!"she cried and scrambled behind his legs, peeking out at the others. "Aw, she's scared" the female neko-gin said in a loud voice, too loud. "If you woke up with a bunch of people you didn't know you would be to" said the male neko-gin in a far more gentle voice.

Sally griped at the blue material of Kai's combat trousers and continued to look up at him. "Kai, what happed? She asked ignoring the others. The boy stared down at her "you don't have to worry, your safe now" he said simply before pulling out her grasp and walking ahead. Sally blinked after him, her face fell and she clutched nothing but air.

One of the others came close. "Hey don't mind my brother, he doesn't mean to be so.....eh so...." the girl with blue hair began. "So pompous, arrogant, mean, cold....shall I go on?" said the red haired boy. "No shut your mouth dumb dog, Kai carried you most the way but this wanker took over when Kai got tired" said the male neko-gin and the blue haired female giggled, whilst red head scowled. Sally blinked at them "who are you?" she asked. "I'm Ray" "Tala" " My names Jade" "Kayla, we already meet"

sally blinked at them all once more, she recognised Kayla from their brief meeting in town the girl stood up to greet her, holding out one of her hands after wiping it on her hoodie. Jade snickered and Ray glared at her but sally hadn't heard the girl, she had just realised that this was the girl Kai had been talking about. Kayla was the girl he was missing, not a girl friend like she believed.

_End flashback _

Sally sighed and buried her head in her arms, she was glad Kai was single but it didn't help her. Kai was famous, wealthy and had many nice girls after him. Why would he want her? In fact why did he even bring her here? Yes her house had been burned to cinders but she would have found somewhere else soon enough. Here didn't feel like home, it felt strange and it was way too hot. Sally didn't know where anything was and what was worse is she was living with a bunch of strangers which were constantly watching her. Sally sniffed as tears escaped her eyes, she felt so lost in this strange place.

Upon hearing footsteps Sally quickly stopped her crying, whipping the tears on her sleeve. "So that's where you've been hiding" said a cold voice, Kai's voice. Footsteps walked quickly up to her. "What are you doing up here, I thought I told you to stay inside" the boy said. Sally looked up at him "I needed air" she said simply, she hated feeling trapped.

Kai frowned at the girl by his feet "what part of hiding don't you understand?" he sighed and Sally looked away. He watched as she pulled herself to her feet, her red hair covering her eyes. The boy sighed again; he had hurt her feelings yet again. Since his memories had returned his emotionless personality had returned with it and despite all her owed he and he found talking with sally hard work. "I'm sorry...I'll...I'll just go inside now" the girl stammered and brushed past him, Kai noted the tone in her voice.

"Have you been crying?" Kai asked concern in his usually cold voice. Sally froze to the spot; she had no idea what to tell him. She felt her face grow hot and before she could say anything the boy was by her side, his face close to hers. "You have, haven't you? Why were you doing that? What's wrong?" he probed. Sally stared at him, his face was so close just inches from hers. She could see the different shades of purple in his eyes and feel his breath ruffling her hair, Sally's eyes flicked down to the boys pale lips. She went a vivid shade of pink and then her old reflex kicked in, the girl turned and raced away into the house. Leaving Kai to stare after her and he let out a growl, running his fingers through his hair "what is with that girl!?" he snapped in frustration.

.................................................................................................................................................................

Ray lay on the red leather sofa, the boy yawned widely and stretched out in a very cat-like manner. Just as he was settling back down the door flew open with a large BANG and the neko-gin leapt up with a hiss, his golden eyes flicked to the doorway and the person in it. "Sally!" Ray exclaimed. The girl turned to him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry" Sally muttered before racing out the other door. The raven haired boy blinked his amber eyes after her then turned to the girl on the other side of the room.

"What's biting her?"Ray asked confusion in his sharp features. Kayla smiled back at him "I expect she had another run in with Kai" she said, the two had been somewhat awkward around each other since coming to France. Ray fidgeted around on the sofa, Sally confused him. "She's very skittish isn't she?; I've been thinking if she lived on the streets....do you think that..." Ray trailed off. "she's a thief...probably, I did see her running from the police but I don't think she will do that to us, not with Kai here she likes him way too much" Kayla finished, She had thought about it a lot about the young girl over the past few days and knew she should talk this over with her brother but whenever she tried Kai would just walk away with his usual bad attitude. Kayla smiled "besides we could never kick her out Kai likes her just as much as she likes him" she smirked at the older neko-gin who grinned back "

Yeah he seems pretty fond of her doesn't he...I think he might even..." Ray stopped as her saw the look on Kayla's face the girls eyes were wide and she pointed silently behind him. Ray gulped and slowly turned around, knowing full well what he would find. "Hey Kai" he said meekly. Kai glared back. "Where did she go?" he demanded. Ray assisted Kayla in pointing out the direction in which he should find Sally.

Kayla watched her brother go. "Phew that was close" Ray sighed, Kayla smiled back. "You're not scared of my brother are you Ray?" she teased. The neko-gin frowned, his eyes narrow. "No...." he said carefully ears pricking for any sign that Kai was near, he didn't fancy double training. "Relax his to busy trying to find out why Sally keeps crying" Kayla laughed as she saw his twitching lobes.

Ray rolled his eyes "it's all she ever done since she got here, it's like she's homesick or something. It's a shame she won't talk much to the rest of us really, she seems quite sweet ...in a scruffy/ nervous kind of way" he said with a toothy grin. Kayla grinned back "me and jade are going take her cloths shopping tomorrow" she said. Ray raised an eyebrow "who's paying for her?" he said confused. "Kai is...not that he knows it yet" Kayla replied, the two laughed.

"I need to see that, I think I'll come...that is if you don't mind" Ray said in a quieter tone. Kayla blinked at him, the neko-gin had a faint pink tinge on his cheeks and he didn't quite meet her eyes. The girl smiled at his sudden shyness. "Of coarse I don't mind, you're always welcome with me" Kayla said and she giggled as Ray blushed harder and muttered "great, well I'll see you then" before he wandered out the room. Kay la smiled as she watched him go, she couldn't wait till tomorrow, it would be the first fun day fro along time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you all liked this and I hope I get some comments too, not much of Tala or jade in this one but the two will be in the next chappie and they will be up to no good as usual also Sally is going to go on the first shopping trip of her lifetime and Kai will be joining her ^^ along with Kayla and Ray of corse.


	7. shopping

Chapter 7: **Shopping **

Sally walked quietly amongst the group of teens, her blue eyes flicking between Kai's friends. She was confused as to where they were headed; she thought they were meant to be hiding. AS the group travelled down the busy streets Sally admired the elegant building of Paris, do different from home. It was sunny, birds flew in the sky and bees buzzed in the bright flowers that edged the streets. The girl had to admit it; this place wasn't all that bad after all.

"Where in the name of fuck are we going" Kai growled at his sister, the boy wasn't impressed with being dragged out on this little escapade. Kayla glared back up at him "please stop whining Kai....were just doing a little shopping" she sighed. Kai frowned, they did need food and stuff maybe there was a point to this after all. Kai's purple orbs flicked to Sally who was trotting along just behind him. At least she wasn't crying today, he thought with a small smile.

Ray led the group, his amber eyes keeping a close eye out for any sign of danger. The neko-gin glanced quickly from side to side causing his raven black bangs to bounce. "Relax Ray its all clear" Tala called down his ear. Jade giggled as her raven haired cousin roared like an angry tiger and began chasing Tala around the group.

Kayla smiled at her friends antics and took over lead, followed closely by Kai. "Uh...that's not a super market" he stated as a large glass building came into view. "Well you're certainly observant today aren't you?" Kayla teased and the boy glared daggers back at her. "Why are we here?" Kai pressed. "We need new stuff for the flat....Sally needs her won supplies too" she replied.

At the mention of her name Sally tripped over and fell face first on the floor. The girl gave a muffled groan of pain as her face flushed pink but before she could pull herself up a pair of large hands grasped her waist. "Are you hurt?" Kai's voice asked as he picked her up, placing her back on her feet with ease. The girl glanced at his face, he actually looked worried. "I'm fine...." Sally muttered to him and the boy moved away without another word, his distant nature returning in an instant.

"What do you mean by supplies?" Sally said rubbing her head; she turned to his sibling. Kai continued to frown at her for falling, while she talked to Kayla just smiled and said "well your need some cloths for a start". The blue haired girl said. Kai wanted to growl as Sally moved ahead of him to walk by Kayla and Ray, he kept and careful eye on her in case she tripped again. "Hey Kai, you're girlfriends kind off clumsy isn't she?" Jade giggled tugging his white scarf. Kai glared at her and smacked Tala across the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for you asshole!?" the Russian red head said with outrage. "Well you don't expect me to hit her do you?" Kai smirked nodding his head at jade, he knew full well that Tala would gladly take a hit for the girl anytime and if not jade made it all better when she threw her arms around the boy in an air tight hug.

................................................................................................................................................................

A couple of hours later the group had all gathered to do the last of the shopping, with all homes except Jades destroyed they all needed to make jades huge house liveable. The girl had live in the large house left to her by her parents before they had died but as she was hardly ever there the building needed a lot of cleaning up.

Tala wandered aimlessly around the cloths shop, bags of food, blankets, cooking equipment and a endless sea of other junk. "Why do girls take so long" the red head sighed glaring at the changing rooms. "We all got ours quick enough...and the rest of it" he added with a scowl, it seemed the boys had done most the work today while the girls just messed around. At that moment Jade appeared out of one of the rooms, she had lots of bags already but still tried on more.

"How's this" the female said as she twilled in front of the Russian. Tala gawped; Jade wore a tiny blue skirt and a bright red tank top that showed off her flat stomach. The boy blinked wordlessly and his cheeks went pink. "Wow....do that again" he muttered, a tiny bit of drool on his lips. Jade giggled at him and gave him another twirl.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Around a corner Kayla was in her won both whilst Ray waited outside. "Are you ok in there" he called, the girl flushed upon hearing his voice so close to the door. "I'm fine thanks" she called back. "You heard my sister Ray, now give her some space" Kai growled from nearby. Kayla sweat dropped at herself in the mirror, her brother was so pushy sometimes and she really didn't want him being mean to Ray. Kayla knew there was only one way to get rid of him. "Kai could you go check on Sally, she's in the next room....Kai...Kai?" called the girl.

"He left before you had even finished the sentence" ray laughed as he watched Kia disappear around the corner, his white scarf fluttering out behind him. The neko gin turned back to the changing rooms as Kayla came out "come on, I want to see Kai's reaction when he sees what Jade's done, she took Sally do get her hair done and she treated us to a sap bath, that's why we took so long we....Ray, what's wrong?" the girl said.

Kayla blinked at Ray and he stared back, the girl felt her skin grow hot and this was only aggravated by the neko-gins next comment. "You look great" he said with a purr, Kayla went pink. Apart from a new t-shirt and a pair of new jeans, her outfit was much the same but apparently the older boy thought otherwise. "There's nothing different really" Kayla mumbled.

Ray took a step closer "yes there is, your jeans are a darker blue and your shirt matches your eyes exactly now" he said observing the new outfit on the girls figure. Kayla was small in height with a delicate figure and she had the same pale skin as her brother, he liked how her long light blue hair always trailed loosely over one shoulder and how he laces on her red sneakers were always coming undone but best of all he liked her baby blue eyes. The neko-gin stopped as he came close to the girl and he smiled as she blushed.

"Thanks Ray" Kayla mumble, then she cleared her throat "let's go find the others" she added and pashed the neko-gin, brushing gently against his shoulder as she past. Ray nodded and followed a toothy grin on his face.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Kai stood stoic outside the changing room, he could call out to the girl inside but he didn't really want to intrude on her privacy. The Russian turned to the door wondering if she was alright, Kai turned away with a sigh. He took three slow steps towards the door and listened. All he could hear was the quite rustle of cloths, with a frown on his face Kai raised his hand to knock.

Sally examined herself in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at herself with a sigh. She wished Jade hadn't picked quite so many of her new outfits. The girl continued to glare at her reflection, at this precise moment Sally wore a tiny black skirt and pink camisole, with lacy trim. Sally examined her legs more closely, pale like a frozen chickens. "I knew there was a reason I didn wear crap like this....man I hate shopping" she grumbled. The girl decided that Kayla's choices may have been better and opened the door to the cubical.

Kai blinked ahead of him his hand still raised to knock, Sally blinked back her face just inches from his, the boys purple eyes flicked over her form as he dropped his arm. In that tight top and little skirt, he could make out the curves of her breast, hips and thigh, her long red hair had been washed an brushed neatly behind the small shells of her ears, her skin also looked cleaner, it seemed to have a peachy glow to it. Kai's eyes widened, sally looked extremely cute partially when she was blushing at him like that.

"Kai" Sally squeaked pulling herself back behind the door, she peered back at him realising she would have to pass the boy to get the other cloths. Kai stared at her, his eyes travelled down then back up again, his eyes burned onto her body. Sally gave another yelp and shut the door with a snap. "Hey, what are you doing?" the boy called through the wood. Sally stood with her back to the door, trying to gather her thoughts. The girl gripped at the stupid flimsy outfit, Tala's sister had no dress sense at all. This outfit was stupid; Sally could not feel comfortable with herself let alone Kai. "I need to change" the girl called back to him, wishing he would just go away.

"Why you look fine like that" Kai called back in confusion. "I don't think she likes the outfit bro, skirts don't strike me as Sally's thing" Kayla said with a grin, as she and Ray came into the room. Kai blinked at the two briefly wondering why his sister looked so pink, the boy shot a warning shot at Ray. Who stared back obvious to the cause of such a look.

Kayla smiled and left them to it grabbing the bag filled with the cloths she choose and knocking on the door to the changing cubicle. "Sally here's the other bag" she said and as she predicted the door opened just enough for a hand to slip out and grab the mentioned articles. Kayla blinked at the door as shut again, Sally had quietened down a bit now they were back with the boys.

_Flash back_

Kayla and jade walked side by side through the mall, Sally wandered ahead a little attracted by all the bright lights and shiny objects. Kai's sister laughed as Sally let out an excited speak and took off into a pet shop where kittens were piled upon each other by the widow, mewing lightly. Sally instantly began to fuss over their fluffy forms.

Jade wrinkled her nose "you four are all the same" she said, meaning Sally, Kayla, Ray and Kai. "You all love cats" she said. "Don't you?" Sally asked as a Smokey gray cat with green eyes clambered up on to her shoulders and nuzzled her head. "No I prefer dogs" jade replied with a dreamy smile.

" Do you mean dogs or wolves" Kayla asked with a grin. Jade flushed. "Jade likes Tala, Jade liked Tala" Sally chanted, she had caught on very quickly to how things went in the small group. Then again anyone who saw Tala with Jade could tell. Jade went scarlet as the two girl laughed at her.

AS the three continued to play with the kittens sally began to talk again "which do you prefer cats or dogs?" the girl asked Kayla. The bluenett thought about it "well, I like them both really. Wolves are my favourite animal though" she as a ginger tabby pawed at her hand. "Though you like tigers too don't ya?" Sally said with a sly grin, she was digging at the girl's developing feelings for Ray.

Kayla flushed bright red and began to babble nonsense. "Ha ha, she got you Hiwatari" Jade roared whilst clutching her sides with giggles, Sally joined in causing the victim to grumble and glare at the two girls. "You two are fucking annoying you know that?" Kayla grumbled and turned away as Ray and Kai walked in, upon seeing the neko-gin the girl blushed harder and Sally and Jade laughed all the more.

_End flashback_

Kayla grinned that trip had resulted in two extra members joining the family, Kai had brought the smokey grey kitten and Ray had brought the ginger tabby. It seemed her brother wanted to settle here for some time, probably because it was far away from their old home and he considered it a fresh start. Kayla sat next to her brother poking her finger through the cage at the two balls of fluff. "What are you calling yours?" she asked her brother. "Sally can name him....his hers anyway" the boy grunted. Kayla smirked up at Kai, who flushed and looked away. "You are very generous to her...why is that?" the girl teased. "I well I brought her cloths and stuff so I figured ...oh why am I telling you? ...It's none of your god dame business anyway" the boy growled.

Just then the door opened and sally wandered out. This time looking a lot happier in there cloths, purple tank top with matching biker gloves, over that she wore a black and blue hoodie. A pair of dark low slung jeans that showed just a little of her curved hips , a pair of purple sneakers were on her feet and her own red bandana was fastened around her neck.

Kai smirked, she still insisted on wearing that old scarf. The boy rolled his eyes and approached Sally the girl shuffled about on the balls of her feet and blinked up at him. "That's much better but what's with this?" the boy asked tugging at the red bandanna. Sally's eyes flicked from the ragged material, then to his hand. The girl shrugged "I just like it I guess, I've had it as long as I can remember" she mumbled. "Buts it's so dirty, I can buy you a new one" Kai said gently tugging at the knot. "No, this is the one I want" Sally said in a firm tone. Kai let go with a growl and rolled his eyes "fine be that way" he sighed. "I will" sally said folding her arms over her chest.

Kayla watched as Kai and Sally's conversation turned to mild bickering. "Your being ridiculous" the boy grunted, "am not, your just being a pushy git" sniped the girl. Ray sweat dropped. "Anyone would think they were married" he said turning to the girl beside him. Kayla smiled back "its unusal for my brother to lavish so my attention on someone, even fighting this much with someone is rare" shed said in a thoughtful manner.

Ray flicked his long hair behind his shoulders "your right, there's something going on between those to" he said, his amber eyes staring at the two teens who were now having a full on argument. "You're always look like a street kid if you wear that thing" Kai growled. "Your such a snob and why dose how I look matter to you anyway" Sally snarled back, face red. "Well I...it...it's none of your fucking business that's why" the Russian replied turning away and taking up his usual statue like pose only to be leapt upon by the girl."Kai needs to learn to show his affection in a less....eh...." the neko-gin trailed off as he watched the two scuffle.

"He needs to stop being, mean. Rude, nasty, cold, bullying and bossy" Kayla said, "that's not ever going to happen, at this rate they will never get anywhere" she added with a sigh. Ray gave her a sharp toothed grin but didn't say a word. He wanted to say "they could take lessons from us" but wasn't quite sure how the girl would react. In the end he decides it was best just to get everyone home for now. "Come on guys quite arguing were leaving...guys...guys" Ray said. Tala walked in at that moment. "Please allow me Ray.... hey shut up!" The red head yelled. "DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU DUMB DOG!" came the two simultaneous replies and Tala yelped and leapt back like an over sized puppy while Kai and Sally chased him around the whole mall. Kayla, Ray and Jade just laughed and enjoyed the show.

,

That chap was far longer than i inteneded but i really wanted Sally to open up more to the others, she will continue to do so in the coming chapters as i string this my couples together ^^. Im not deffo what the next chapter is gonna be about but hopefull the should be a few beybattles in it.


	8. the torrent

Chapter 8 **The torrent**

Sally sighed deaply, the girl was once again hiding on the roof after yet another argument with Kai. Sally was confused to weather he actually liked her or not. "meeeiooow" purred a small voice next to her. "Heya ash" the red head said rubbing the smokey grey cat's fluffy head, here was one of the ways Kai showed he cared, Sally wore some of the others. Her clothes were all gifts from not only the Russian boy but his sister and his friends.

Ash rubbed his head against the girls purring loudly, sally smiled "what did I do to deserve all this?" she wondered out loud. As just mewed back up at her as the girl ran her fingers through his soft grey fur. As Sally fussed over the attention demanding moggy, the girl began to drift off. The sun was warm on her body and she felt very comfortable. Sally wriggled back against the wall, tucking her legs against her chest and resting her head on her knees, slowly Sally's blue eyes closed.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Kai growled and cursed himself mentally for getting watch duty with Tala, the red head was taking about the same thing over and over again and that thing was Jade. Jade this, jade that, jade so funny. It was driving Kai mad but finally after what seemed like an age the boy stopped talking and just walked silently beside him. Watch duty involve scouting around not only the house but around the block off homes nearby, looking out for any sign of trouble and today thankfully the was none, however as Kai began to relax his partner stared talking once more.

"So anyway Kai, I've been looking into your girl friends past... "Tala began and stopped as Kai turned to him, purple eyes ablaze. "I told you not to interfere" the taller boy growled, Tala gasped at his friends sudden aggressiveness and took a step back. "I didn't mean anything by it Kai, I just wanted to see if we could find her family she must have someone out there" the boy said waving his hands in defence.

Kai continued to glare and walked ahead of the boy. He wasn't sure way he felt so mad at his friend but he did nevertheless. As far as he was concerned Sally didn't need any family because she had him now and he didn't plan on kicking her out anytime soon.

"Kai, Kai wait" Tala panted as he tried to catch up. "kai really didn't mean anything by it and besides I couldn't trace her anyway....its weird she doesn't even know her last name and I defiantly recognise her from somewhere" he added grabbing Kai's arm and pulling him to a stop. The older boy blinked down at him and raised an blue eyebrow. "Like where?" he grunted, Tala merely shruge back. "Not sure but I swear I've seen her before we found her with you" he said, wishing he could remember where but as he tried his memory just drew a blank.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Green, everything looked green, inside a darkened room, computers buzzed and their blubs lite up in a multicoloured nightmare. This whole place was just that, one big terrifying nightmare. Inside a glass tube filled with a greenish liquid was a small girl, barley even six. Her long red and black hair swirled in the water behind her, her eyes were screwed. There were wires pierced into her body, her wrist, her ankles, her chest and throat.

Pain contorted the child's features and a single tear glimmered in the corner of her eye, poor Sally. This is what often happened in this town, children who had no home were given to Biovalt and done with how they please. The boys all were trained into warriors, those barstards didn't have it nearly as hard as they thought. Sally had heard them complaining about their training. They had no idea of what was in store for them; the training was only half of it. Soon some of them would be like her, an experiment. These sick, demented men were trying to create the ultimate soldiers and they were testing the technology on a group of smaller children, the weakest of the weak.

Sally was one of the only survivors, they hadn't believed in her but she had pulled through, she had made it but that wasn't really a good thing. Life in a tube was dull, you saw very little, you heard the same shit every day and worst of all were the needled and the stinging green goo. Inside the tube Sally sighed and bubbled rose out of her mouth piece as someone knocked on the galss, with a muffled grunt the child managed to open her eyes.

Blue locked on to blue, a little boy perhaps a year or more older than her stared up at Sally. "Sally how did you get in there?" the boy red head said. Sally smiled down at the boy, who stood leaning on the cold glass and chewing his nails, he was her brother the only person who cared. He came to see her whenever he could get away. The girl waved a frail arm at her big brother and he waved back and the two shared a smile.

"His through here" came a yell and Sally froze, her brother glanced at her before turning to run but large, powerful hands seized him and he was stripped down to his under where and forced towards his own tube but as he past the boy thumped on Sally's own prison hitting the release button. Sally ripped of the mask and gasped at the air as the foul water drained from around her.

The girl watched the men tackling her brother, he had saved her and now she had to save him., her limbs seemed to have a new found strength no doubt because of the experiments and she knew she could fight better than before. Sally looked around and spotted a purple beyblade, with a blue centre. The girl didn't hesitated she picked it up and launched, she had no idea of her own power.

What followed were two massive explosions, one caused by a torrent of water cascading through the dungeons destroying everything in its path. The other came from the other end of the building and was caused by a massive ball of fire. The two elements left little more than rubble, Sally gasped in horror and didn't hang around to see who had caused the second explosion and with her brother nowhere in sight the girl ran off with the belief that she had killed him.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla stepped through the door and on to the roof, it was late now and under Kai's orders she had been instructed to bring sally indoors before she caught cold. The bluenett puffed a lock of hair out her eyes, sometimes her brothers' bossy nature annoyed her, if he wanted sally he should get her himself. So far Kayla's plans in stringing the two tighter weren't going so well, the boy was impossible to manipulate and as for the girl well she was up here all the time and what good did that do?

"meow!" ash purred as he past the girl and Kayla smiled as he disappeared in doors, if it was dark enough or him to go inside sally would follow pretty easily. The girl rounded the corner to the red heads hiding place. Sally was curled up in a tight ball fast asleep, as Kayla neared she saw the girl was twitching and frowning, the girl knew those signs anyone who lived at the Abby did. Sally was having a bad dream. Kayla ran forward and shock Sally gently at the shoulder, calling her name. In her experience it was the best way to wake someone up, calmly.

Sally's blue eyes flashed open and came back to the present, she looked up at her friend and before Kayla could ask, sally blurted out "I don't wanna talk about it". Kai's sister blinked down at her then nodded "ok... but you need to come inside ok?" she said, pulling on the sleeve of sally's hooddie. The red head let the girl help her to pull her to her feet, then she pulled away to whip the few tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, she didn't like to cry in front of anyone.

The memories flashed in her mind and the girl quickly pushed them back, blocking them from her thoughts. Sally didn't want to remember anything from that point of her life. The Abby had left her with amazing strength and speed but that was what it had given all the best "student", however it also left those children scared and haunted for the rest of their life's. As far as Sally was concerned Kayla wouldn't understand.

Kayla smiled at sally, they stood at roughly the same height now and the girl noted how Kai-like sally could be sometimes. Once again she reached out and tugged on Sally's sleeve, leading her back indoors. The girl became even more convinced that sally and Kai would be a great couple; they could help each other open up.

........................................................................................................................................................

Ray and Kai sat watching Tala and jade play fight, at the current moment the boy had the girl pinned beneath him and looked pretty smug about it. "Ha ha I win" he chanted. Jade pouted up at him "no fair" she whined. Tala smirked down at her "Well what did you expect?, you're a girl after all boys are always way stronger than girls" he said, smugness radiating of his fat head.

Ray and Kai both flinched as they watched Jade pick Tala up over her shoulders and throw him back on the floor. The girl then proceeded by on knelling on his back and getting him in a head lock, she ruffled his hair hard with her knuckles and the boy yelped like a injured puppy. "Tala whims liked a six year old girl" Ray laughed, showing his pointed teeth. Kai smirked; the neko-gin had just walked right into it.

"What did you just say?" Jade bellowed down Ray's sensitive, cat-like ears. "Yeow!" the boy cried and leapt back, Kai continued to smirk as his friends raven black hair stood up on end. "And you call Sally aggressive" Kai stated to Tala, who looked back with a grin. "Yeah, but Jades just playing, Sally means it and Jade is cuter than your girlfriend too" he teased, Kai frowned he didn't agree and then he glared, anime veins above his head. "I told you before she's not my..." the duo locked boy stopped as Kayla came in followed by Sally, the girl looked like she had been crying again.

Kayla smiled and tugged Sally over to her brother, forcing them to sit together. The two did so but their awkward body language annoyed the girl, Sally sat sniffing quietly and avoiding eye contact it was obvious she wanted to run and as for Kai, he sat arms over chest, his purple eyes looking up at her rather than the red head. Kayla sighed and then smiled sweetly at her brother "Sally is sad, now cheer her up" she said patting Kai's head playfully before walking off to save Ray from Jade as she and Tala had the neko-gin trapped and were intent on playing hairdressers with him.

Kai blinked and shifted his weight around, his eyes flicked to Sally's form. "Im not very good at cheering people up" he grunted to her. "That's ok, you don't have to I'm fine" Sally said behind a veil of red and black locks. "You don't sound it" Kai said pulling the girls hair over behind her ear. Sally blushed at the gentle touch and turned to Kai. "Really Kai I'm ok...I just..I don't feel like talking about it" she mumbled as the boys purple eyes fixed on her blue orbs. Kai shrugged "ok, if that's what you want" he said. Sally smiled back weakly, glad that he didn't want to press her into talking, she could never tell him, never. The girl swallowed and edged a little closer to the boy, so her body lent on his. Kai didn't protest, nor did he when she rested her head on his shoulder. Sally sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the ever increasing bond between her and the boy.

Over in the corner Kayla sat with Ray, after successfully chasing off the terrible twosome that was Tala and jade. As Kayla watched Sally snuggle closer to her brother, she was Kai stiffen then relax. The boy made no effort to return the affection but he didn't push her away either, which was a start at least. The girl grinned and turned to Ray and was surprised to find that his amber eyes were fixed not on them but on her.

The neko-gin watched as Kayla blushed, he went a little pink to at being caught so he looked away. "I think were heading in the right direction, with a little work they will make quite the couple" Ray mumbled as he saw Kai and Sally's position, he had no idea how they got like that but it seemed like a good way to change the subject. "Yeah a few more pushes and they'll be...." Kayla trailed of as Ray looked back at her. The two stared at each other and a flush crept up both their faces as they both struggle to hold back what they wanted to say.

"I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING I FORGOT" "YEAH ME TOO" came two loud voices, and Ray and Kayla darted out the room in opposite directions. Sally blinked after them sleepily while Kai's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Those two bugged him when they were together. "Dame cat" the boy muttered with a glare. "I think they're cute" Sally mumbled with a yawn. Kai frowned at her as she cuddled closer against his shoulder and began to snooze lightly, the boy could feel the tinge across his cheeks and was glad that the girls eyes were closed, however despite his embarrassment he rather liked this position, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Ta da another chappie done, this one goes into Sally's past. She has blocked most of it out completely and won't remember her brother properly for some time but you can probably guess who he is XD anywho the second explosion in the Abby was caused by Kai using black Dranzer mwa ha ha ha I tided it into the anime, the tow haven't realised that they destroyed that place, it was the first thing they did together lol.


	9. preparing for battle

Chapter 9: **preparing for battle**

Ray stared out of the upstairs window, his amber eyes full of concern the others had been gone for a while now. Three weeks had gone by since he and the others had come here, three weeks they had all hidden away from Boris and Voltaire. The neko-gin sighed, as a rule he never let less than three people out the house at the same time but both Kayla and Sally had gone before he was even awake. Ray growled with annoyance, they should have said something or at least taken Kai with them. That would have saved him from having to deal with Russian's constant glares.

"Where in the hell are those two" Kai growled out loud, Ray just shrugged and the duo locked boy glared full force at him. "Don't look at me that way Kai, I'm as annoyed and worried as you are" the neko-gin said in a bored voice. Kai got to his feet, rage filling his body. "I'll look at you however I want" he snapped at his friend before stalking out the room.

Ray blew the black bangs from his eyes and stared after Kai. It was pretty clear why the older boy was so feed up, he was missing Sally. The neko-gin grinned despite the current circumstances. Kai's feeling were becoming more and more apparent, he had noticed how the two were slowly becoming quite close. They always sat together, eat tighter and ray had caught them napping on the same sofa one night. Well sally had been napping, Kai could of just been sitting with his eyes closed as he often did but that didn't change the fact sally had been asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The neko-gin sighed, wishing he had such progress with the person he liked. However while he and Kayla were great friend ray wanted more. The boy drummed his fingers on the table which roused the ginger ball of fluff nearby. The kitten ray had brought Kayla yawned and starched before leaping on the boys digits in a rather pathetic attack. Kayla had named him peanut, which suited the little tom cat who was kind of nutty.

As ray played with the kitten Kai returned to the room, he had pulled on his long black coat and trade mark scarf around his neck. The neko-gin blinked at him "where are you going?" he asked, even though he knew. "Where do you think I'm going ?, I'm going to find sally and my sister" the boy growled back as he headed to the front door. Ray frowned, he should really stay here but staying alone with Tala and Jade sounded like a whole heap of trouble.

"Kai wait for me" ray called after the Russian and the two wandered through the open door closing it with a slam. Tala sat in the downstairs living room and he grinned as he heard them both go and he turned to jade. "I guess they couldn't go without their girlfriends any longer" he said to the neko-gin. Jade smiled back "well it's about time" she said inching closer to the red head, her silver eyes full of mischief.

............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla and Sally stood side by side, hidden in the shadows as a tall figure walked slowly past, both girls held their breath when they saw the man close up. It was just as Kayla had suspected, Boris he had been following them on their outing in the park. Sally had to restrained a growl, she didn't want to run she wanted to fight this man, whoever he was. The girl tensed and her blue eyes gave betrayed what she was thinking.

"No don't" Kayla hissed in her ear "that's what he wants, his bound to have back up nearby" she added her eyes quickly scanning of others. She saw them, three teenagers walked slowly behind Boris. They all wore a dark blue uniform with the biovalt symbol on it. All of them had a silver beyblade hanging off their belts. "See there looking for us, its best we stay here until they give up, When it's quite we'll go back and tell the others....we'll have to move again" Kayla said sadly, she liked living here but with these people so close she knew they Kai would make them would make them all leave. Kayla sighed and looked back to sally as the men left there site, the girl frowned at the expression on the dual haired girls face.

Sally stared after Boris, as he took of his black glasses sally recognised his blood red eyes. The girl knew those eyes, they had often stared at her while she was trapped in the glass tube beneath the Abby. Sally was annoyed that she had never even asked who they were running from and why, the only one she thought was any trouble was Kai's grandfather but now she knew the truth.

Kai and his sister and all her knew friends had had their life's ruined by this man, just like she had. Questions filled sally's mind, she wanted to know if any of them had been experimented on or if they had been warriors instead. There were so many things sally wanted to know but all these things were pushed to the back of her head by another feeling, hatred. The feeling took control for her mind and without thinking Sally stepped out into the sunlight and raised her purple beyblade.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Kai walked hurriedly down the street whilst Ray trotted beside him, both pairs of eyes scanned for any sign the girls. "do you think they went for food" the neko-gin asked his raven black hair ruffling in the current breeze, Kai frowned, it was a possibility he supposed but he didn't think that was it. "Maybe....but I think they just got board, Sally doesn't like being inside all day" he said.

Ray turned his attention from the shops back to Kai. "So you think they went for a walk" he suggested. Kai nodded and the neko-gin chewed on his lip in thought "we should try the park then" the ray said thoughtfully. Kai stared down at him, and the raven haired boy guess that he didn't know there was and took lead. Ray grinned to himself as Kai followed behind him, he was looking forward to seeing Kai and Sally having another moment but he was looking forward to seeing the boy's sister more.

Kai glared after the smirking cat, he knew just what he was thinking. If it had been any other boy he would of beaten the shit out of him but Ray was his friend and as of yet he hadn't made anymore on Kayla. The Russian wondered whether it was shyness or himself that kept ray from acting on his little crush, Kai decided to keep an careful eye on the two, just in case.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla gasped at sally's boldness and watched as the girl confronted one of the most evil men in the world. "Well, well, well if it isn't our little sally" Boris sneered and his underling smirked with him. The bluenett frowned how in the world did he know her? She watched carefully as Sally's reaction. "It's nice to see your doing well, I can see you've kept your spirit" bois said as the red head aimed her blade directly at him, the purple haired man gestured on hand and the three teenage boys at his side raised their own blades.

"I know we made you strong girl but do you seriously think you can beat these three?" Boris taunted "I couldn't care less about those idiots, it's you I want dead you barstard" Sally snarled, her launch arm flexing. "Now now no need for language like that, why don't you just relax and come with me, i have no idea how you got here but i can take you home" the despicable man crooned. Sally growled at him "that wasn't a home that was torture" the girl spat, taking a step forward. "No sally don't" Kayla called coming out from their hiding place and coming to her side. "I won't let you fight them alone" the girl added raising her own red beyblade. Sally smiled at her and Boris's smirk faltered. "so you had help, well no matter my boys can take you two easily" he said but Sally smirked at him and knew that he had underestimated the two girls.

One gesture from Boris and The three teenage boys, biovalt's mindless zombie children launched their silver blades at the girls. Kayla launched her own blade in return "Go sky" she called to her weapon. "Get em Luna" Sally yelled as her purple blade tore through the air, the two beyblades travelled side by side, weaving in-between each other in a battle dance as they went for their first victim. The first silver blade was crushed between the red and the purple and it shattered in response to the twin attack.

Sally smiled it was as she suspected, Boris glared at her. "You did a lot of damage that day brat....you nearly killed your poor brother" he said. The girl's blue eyes flicked to him and she lost concentration, her brother was alive. How?, sally had blocked out everything since that day all she remembered about her brother is he had red hair and blue eyes. She wasn't sure of his age or what he was like; she couldn't even remember his name. "Shut your fucking mouth Boris" the girl yelled, she didn't want to remember, it could only be lies. There was no way anyone had survived those two explosions.

Kayla sensed the unease in her partner and decided to take lead in the next attack. "come on out sky" she called and her red blade began to glow as a huge winged wolf hurtled out of it, the wolf was white with blue and gold armoured paws, its tail and back fur were also blue as were its bat-like wing. Sky howled skyward, whipping up a storm. "send him flying with your cross wind" Kayla ordered and the wolf snarled as it leapt into action, the sound snapped Sally out her daze.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Kai gasped he knew that sound anywhere, "Kayla is beybattling someone" he said racing past Ray, the neko-gin followed after the Russian his amber eyes worried. As the two rounded the next corner they saw Kayla and sally facing off against Boris and two bladders. Kai watched as his sister sent one silver blade flying over its owners shoulder, the boy smiled proudly. He then gasped as Sally's purple blade made a beeline for the next opponent.

"Luna use rage water" Sally snarled, and a gigantic white bird flew out her beyblade, Luna the water phoenix screeched with anger and a torrent of water twirled trough the air around her. This was how sally had earned her nickname on the streets; this is how she got her reputation for being dangerous. Sally and Luna called in unison and aimed their attack not at the rival blade but at Boris himself.

Ray and the others all watched as the man screamed as he and all three boys were consumed and sent flying against a nearby wall, sally had knocked them all out cold. The neko-gin ran up to Kayla and grabbed her hand in his. "let's get out of here before he wakes up" he said. Kayla who was still staring at Boris there was blood leaking out his scalp, the girl nodded and smiled as she noticed their sudden close contact. Ray smiled and began to walk back home with Kayla in toe.

Kayla smiled at the neko-gin by her side, it was nice that both he and Kai had come to find them and Kayla was happy to go ahead with ray, knowing her brother and Sally would be happier alone anyway. The bluenette wondered about Sally's past with Boris and more to the point she wondered whether she would ever feel comfortable enough to tell them about it all. What also bothered Kayla was the fact sally had a brother, she thought was dead and the Kayla knew someone else who had a similar problem but before she cloud remember who Ray tightened his grip on her hand and Kayla forgot pretty much everything.

Kai glared after the cat and his sister and then turned his attention to where it was needed. Sally stood staring at the floor; her fingers tangled in her long red and black locks, there were tears in her eyes. Kai sighed he really hated it when she did that. "Sally please don't cry" the boy said edging closer to her. "But I killed him...I'm a murder" the girl sniffed. Kai blinked his purple eyes at her and looked down at her fallen victim "it will take more than that to kill him now let's go home, we need to get ready" he said feeling confused and worried about the girls behaviour. Kai began to walk towards home and the girl followed slowly behind, still crying. Kai got the distinct impression he was missing something , he looked back at the girl intent on asking her what that thing was but when he saw her sadness he decide he would ask later.

Another chapter, hope you like as i said you finally got some beybattle thought they wernt as good as the ones in my last fic. Ill do some more later, ill make the friends have training battles ^ ^ i would like to thank everyone whose been comenting so far.


	10. fight or flight

Chapter 10 **Fight or flight**

Tala and Jade still sat in the living room, the others had returned not long ago but neither of them had noticed that. The two sat close together, Jade leaning on the older boys shoulder her head in the crock of his neck. Tala grinned as the girl snuggled closer into his chest, he reached out and put his arm around the neko-gin, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Jade purred happily at the contact, she knew she had made the right decision. The girl smiled as the boys firm abs rose and fell beneath her, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, the sound made her feel happy and safe. The neko-gin blinked her silver eyes up at the boy, who brushed her ebony locks out her eyes and kissed the top of her head, the girl grinned and pounced on him, she had made the right decision alright.

_Flashback_

The red headed boy sat with his back against the arm of the sofa, Jade sat inches away a pink tinge across her cheeks. The girl was always very forward with any kind of emotions and she made no exception with her feelings for Tala, the girl crawled along the sofa towards the boy until her face was inches from hers. "With the others gone, we could have some fun of our own" she purred batting her long eye lashes at the boy.

Tala went a deep shade of red and he could feel his heart trying to leap out his chest. "What kind of fun?" he gasped. "Silly puppy, what kind of fun do you think I mean?" jade giggled playfully. The boy blinked at her, did she mean what he thought she meant? Jade lent in even further toward the boy. Tala could feel her breath on his face and smell her soft skin, she smelt of flowers. Tala gasped, this was all too good to be true.

Jade smiled softy at the boys dazed expression and leant in for the last time, tilting her head slightly the girl pressed her lips on the Russian's and to her relief the boy kissed back, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close to his body. The girl pulled back with a small giggle of delight. "Hey don't stop there" Tala growled playfully and Jade was only too happy to comply.

_End flashback_

..............................................................................................................................................................

Kayla blinked around the kitchen, her brother sat opposite her his face a emotionless mask, his purple eyes cold and hard. The girl sighed and knew she was in for a lecture luckily she wasn't alone. Next to her sat sally, she glared back at Kai with extremely annoyed look on her face. Kayla smirked she noticed a small smirk appear on her brother's face as his eyes meet the red heads but the smile quickly faded as Kai began his rant.

"So can either of you tell me just what was going through your heads?" Kai asked, his voice laced with menace. The Russian watched as Sally trolled her blue eyes dramatically and his sister suppressed a smile. "We just went for a walk, that's all" the duo locked girl muttered, turning away from him. "Alone?, you two know the rules, we go out in groups of three..Kai growled. "I know" Sally mumbled still looking away whilst Kayla's eye flicked between the two. "Anything could of happened to you" the boy added. "I know" sally repeated louder than before. "you could have been killed, Boris is an extremely dangerous man" Kai finished, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at full force.

"I know, I know, I know" Sally snarled in furry. Kai and Kayla both stared at her , their looks made the girl feel uncomfortable "I know just what his like, I've been there" she added before storming out the room, the girl disappeared down the hallway and upstairs towards the roof and her usual hiding space.

Kai blinked "What's biting her!?" he asked, annoyance and confusion etching his face. Kayla sighed and patted her brother's head, receiving a death glare. "Kai you really need to find a better way to show your feelings towards Sally" the younger girl said, still ruffling his hair playfully. Kai blushed "I don't know what your talking about" he snapped defensively.

Kayla smirked "yeah sure you don't...anyways you should be nicer to her, we were fine after all and we learnt something didn't we?" she said finally releasing her brothers blue bangs. The boy frowned up at her "and what was that" he grumbled still blushing. "God Kai weren't you paying any attention earlier, Sally attack Boris because she knew him !, and he knew her" the girl said in disbelief, her brother was being unusually slow.

Kai blinked his purple eyes at his sister, he had thought that Sally had just been being her usual volatile self and as much as he hoped it wasn't true it explained a lot. Sally had no past and no memories from her childhood, or none she would talk about at least. They could find any trace of the girl in any files; she didn't exist just like most of Biovalt's experiments. Kai shuddered "your thinking what I am right?" Kayla said in his ear, the boy nodded "if sally was training with us, she was down in the labs in one of those glass tubes" he finished.

Kai gulped, in all he and his friend years in the Abby they only knew of one person who survived those experiments, Tala. The red head lived but he like Sally had no memorise of his past. He only remembered life in the green tube starting when he was about seven and ending when he was released and made to battle the blade breakers. "Shall we ask her about it?" the boy wondered out loud.

"I think if anyone it should be you Kai, she likes you best" Kayla said thoughtfully. "You could tell her you fancy her while you're at it" she added with a grin, nudging him in the ribs playfully. Kai scowled at her "how about I do that when you tell that dame cat, that you like him" he said coldly. Kayla fell over anime style and blushed a violent red, that hadn't been the answer she hoped for. "Where did you get an idea like that" she babbled, waving her arms. Kai got up and smirked down at her, he knew he had the girl right where he wanted her "that what I thought, just remember what i said" he stated before wandering off towards the roof.

Kayla glared after him "stupid jerk" she muttered, this was not what was supposed to happen. She had suspected Kai to deny his feeling until she eventually nagged him into admitting them but That scheming brother of hers was trying to use her feelings for Ray against her. "Of all the sneaky, underhanded things to do...well at least his not denying this feelings completely" the girl said to herself.

"Who isn't denying their feelings?" Ray whispered in Kayla's ear. The neko-gin chuckled lightly as the girl yelped and jumped in the air. "Ray you big....big..big...oh I can't think on anything to call you" the girl finished with a groan, thumping the boy on the chest lightly. "Kai usually sticks to, dame cat" ray said with a toothy grin "though there are some less polite phrases but he usually saves them for Tala" he added as he watched the younger girl fidget in front of him, the was a faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

Ray's amber eyes gleamed with amusement and Kayla just blinked up at him, Kai's last words echoing in her head. "So I'm guessing it's your brother who has annoyed you, what's he done?" the neko-gin asked. The girl let out a exasperated sound "his being a jerk, he won't admit tell Sally how he feels unless I...unless I..." Kayla trailed off. "Unless you what" Ray said looking excited, "he said I have to...." Kayla sighed; she couldn't do it not just yet.

"It's not something I can do right now" Kayla said, looking rather awkward and embarrassed. Ray smiled softly down at her "well at least his not denying his feelings, to you anyway I'm sure he wouldn't talk to me about it but knowing Kai he'll do the right thing eventually, so don't worry about his blackmail" he reassured. Kayla nodded, she still wanted for it to happen quickly though. The girl smiled up at the neko-gin "well I've never been one to give in, I'll just have to work in a sneaker way from now on" she said, a glint in her eye. Ray laughed "well I'll be sneaky with you then we can start by spying on them up on the roof" he chuckled. Kayla smirked "that's a very good idea" she said, this plan may help her find another way of bringing Kai and Sally together and as a bonus it meant she could spend more time with her raven haired friend.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Later that night......

Kayla, Ray, Kai , sally, Tala and Jade all sat in the living room, the group all sat space out across the floor and the was a serious tone in the air. Kai sat in front of them all, Sally lounged next to him her chin resting in her hands her legs kicking out behind her. "I'm board cant I go back on the roof" the girl grumbled. Kai frowned at the girl and bonked her gently on the head with a pillow. "No I need everyone here that includes you scruffy" the boy smirked. Sally glared "I'm not scruffy no more" she mumbled with a pout, giving him a half hearted push.

Ray and Kayla exchanged a small, knowing smile. Their spying had witness the two usually mean people open up to each other just a tiny bit more whilst on the roof. Well Kai had told Sally off for always hiding out on the roof and she had told him off for being a bossy know it all. Sally's past hadn't come into discussion which annoyed Kayla a little but she didn't really expect that part to come easily between the two, Biovolt was a difficult conversation for anyone. Kayla smiled as the two continued in there play fighting, then she turned her attention to the last pair of the group.

Tala and jade were in the room physically but clearly somewhere else in mind, the two were sitting very close so close they were almost touching. No one knew what had happened since they had been out but now Tala's blue eyes fixed to jade's silver orbs. Ray glared at the two and nudged Kai, who scowled at being disturbed from his own fun. "When did this happen" the neko-gin said, his eyes narrow slits and both Kai and Kayla sweat dropped "stupid cat there like that for hours" the boy snapped, while Kayla scowled "it's not his fault Kai, half the time the two are of hiding together. I knew something was up but...I'm not sure when they got quite so..." she trailed off. "lovey dovey, sappy, possible bed buddies" Kai smirked causing Kayla to snicker and Ray to hiss angry at the two teens.

Sally meanwhile got another idea the girl got a mischievous glint in her blue eyes and crept slowly forward. Tala and jade were still looking intently at each other, whispering about earlier events that day. Neither of them saw the incoming danger, "Down boy!"Sally yelled down Tala's ear canal and the boy leapt up with yelp. The boy landed with a bump on the floor glaring at the red head girl "your such a pain one minute your all mean the next you're like an annoying little sister or something" he grumbled. Sally frowned and was about to show the dumb dog a thing or two when Kai dragged her back into place by her ankle.

"Right now that we're all here, and not being anti- social (Kai looked at Sally) playing with kittens (he looked at his sister) playing with our girly hair (Ray glared at Kai's smirking face) or making goo goo eyes at each other (Tala and Jade both went red) we can begin" Kai said, finishing his provoking comments. "I suppose your perfect then" Sally muttered under her breath. "Well yeah, of course you lot need something to aim for (whole room sweat drops) anyway let's get this meeting underway" Kai said smugly.

"Now we need do decide what were going to do, Boris has final found the right city and thanks to a certain two people he knows were close" Kai said, his glared at the two girls who both rolled their eyes and stuck there tongues out at him. "Well, I don't see what we can do really we can't stay here" Tala said his eyes flicked to jade. "We need to get everyone out of here , it's not safe anymore" he added.

As tala finished Sally began to rant her own opinion "I think we should fight, I'll do it I kill him, I'll smash his face into a bloody pulp I'll rip of his arms I'll..." "Calm down Sally you're going to kill Kayla's kitten" Kai interjected as the girl's began chocking Ray with his own hair, caught up with her own imaginings. Sally squeaked in surprise and released the boy "sorry" the girl said sheepishly. "No problem" the neko-gin gasped as Kayla helped him sit up, glaring at her brother. "I say we run for now at least, we have no idea what these guys are up to we can't fight without knowing what were up against" she said.

Kai frowned this was true, this had been going on for a while now just what were his grandfather and Boris up to surely this couldn't all be about revenge and if it was were the other blade breakers safe. "I think we should head back to Japan" Kai muttered "check in on Tyson and Max" he added. "Sounds like a good idea" Ray said, he too had been worried about the others. "Sound good to everyone?" the neko-gin asked and the was a murmur of agreement.

"So then it's decided, tonight we head for Japan we get the others and find somewhere safe to plan the next move, Tala I want you to try and hack into Biovalt's system before we leave see what you can find out" Kai said and the red head nodded and went to work. "Ray I need you and Kayla to make a few paper trails for Boris and the others we need to get them off our tails for a bit" duo locked boy continued and the two said teens left happy they had been paired together. "Jade you need to get the trip organised" Kai instructed and the female neko-gin disappeared with a cheer.

Sally blinked at Kai from across the floor. "So wot do i getta do" she said, frowning slightly. Kai smirked back "first I'm going to teach you to talk properly.....I'm joking !, you just stick by me I'll find something for you to do" the boy said, he didn't really have much for he to do all he knew was that he wanted her close to him for the next few days, just in case.

Hope you all liked this chappie, my first couple tighter yah !!, they were deffo the easiest to work with unlike sneaky kai and his poor sister kai's gonna find out that Kayla is just as smart as her though XD, hum now just how will I get the others all paired up ? stay tuned to find out and please comment on what you think so far please XD


	11. big in japan

Chapter 11: **Big in Japan**

The sun was high in the sky and its rays bore down on a group of teenagers, Kai and the others walked hastily through the empty street. The duo locked boy lead the team with Ray and Tala covering the sides, the girls waked in the middle protected by the boys. Each of them carried a rucksack full of cloths and other belongings.

Sally sighed to herself, this had taken ages however Jade's plan to divert Boris and the others seemed to be working, the group had taken two plans to get here but were booked on others. Sally had lost track of how many paper trails had been made, she also wondered just how much money Kai and the others had and how they were getting it. Jades boyfriend had also been busy, Tala was constantly on his white apple laptop trying to uncover Biovalt's plans but unlike his girlfriend he wasn't very successful.

Tala and jade currently walked hand in hand, swinging the others arm lightly, Sally shot a glare at the two, she liked the two well enough but all this lovey dovley stuff was to much the girl wasn't used to such blatant affection. The girl pouted slightly quickening her pace coming up to walk beside Kai. The boy gave her a fleeting smile before pulling ahead "keep behind me its safe there" he said firmly. Sally blinked then glared after the boy and without a word she strode up beside him and kept in step with him. "I'm staying right here" she said, still glaring. Kai held her gaze for a while then rolled his eyes "suit yourself" he said, hiding a small smirk.

Kayla walked side by side with Ray watching the two and whispering quietly to the neko-gin "so any plans on getting those two together" the raven haired boy said so gently on one but her could hear. Kayla smiled up at him sneakily "yeah I have, I think that we've been aiming at the wrong person. Rather than going for Mr. Sour puss I think we should focus on Sally instead" the girl said. Ray blinked his golden eyes at the blunett "do you really think she'll be any easier to break /" he asked. Kayla shrugged "maybe, maybe not but at least she won't blackmail me" she replied and the neko-gin smirked "I'm sure whatever Kai has on you isn't that bad" he said. The girl gave him a narrowed eyed look "clearly you don't know Kai..." she grumbled, her brothers lack of corporation was extremely annoying.

The group continued the walk in silence and slowly their destination came into view. A large wooden building came into view, a dojo. Two people stood outside waiting for the group. One boy was tall and slim with a mess of blonde hair, blue eyes and a face full of freckles, he wore a bright green t-shirt and orange dungarees the together also a boy had longish navy blue hair and stormy grey eyes, he was on the cubby side of things, the boy wore blue and red baseball cap, red jacket, yellow t-shirt and blue shorts both boys smiled and waved at them and ran forward to great the group.

Sally gave a small yelp when she saw this and hid behind Kai, people she didn't know made her nervous partially when they were this loud."Hey Kai, Ray, Tala....what's who are all the girls" that blond boy asked smiling broadly. Kai glared at the boy, keeping Sally well hidden "max please calm down" he sighed as the boy raced around the group shaking jade and Kayla by the hand. The other boy however stood still staring intently at Kai "Kai" he grunted "Tyson" Kai replied his glare hardening. Sally blinked at one then the other, she sensed a strong rivalry.

Tyson turned his attention to the others in particular the duo locked girl behind Kai, the one with the blue eyes. The boy noted that sally had a tight grip on Kai's trade mark white scarf, he also noticed that she looked uneasy, the boy wondered why Kai hadn't pushed her back yet and the girl edged closer into Kai's body. Tyson smile smugly and leant right in, so he was just inches from the girl's face. "So who's this then, your girlfriend. She's kind off on the scrawny side it's like she's some sorta scruffy ally kid" he said grinning.

Sally blinked at the boy, Tyson he was too close to her and he was being a dick, and he didn't stop there he leaned even further in and opened his mouth to make further insults. However he didn't get any chance as sally step out from behind her friend and attacked "get outta my face you fat barstard" she yelled going straight for this throat, chocking the boy. "Nobody talks to me like that nobody gotit asshole?" she growled.

Kai smirked as Sally continued to strangle Tyson, he had considered steadying in to her rescue but decided it would be more fun to watch sally lose it with his rival. The boy cleared his throat as Tyson turned blue and he steadied forward, wrapping on arm around the girls waist and placing the other hand on Tyson's chest pulling the two apart. The navy haired boy gasped loudly and glared at the girl, "you stupid bitch what was that for" he snarled. This time Kai intervened before Sally could even respond he punched Tyson straight in the jaw, knocking the boy to the ground. "You will not talk to my friend in that manner, you will show her respect...." he said his tone aggressive. Tyson stared up at the boy rubbing his chin.

At that moment Ray got in between the two "that's enough from you both, Tyson don't pick on Sally and you two don't react, just ignore him" he growled, his black locks on end. Max came to his side "ray is right we're in this together" he said nervously looking at the group. Tyson climbed to his feet still glaring "for now" he muttered heading inside and getting his stuff, max followed suit while Kai and the others waited outside.

"I thought we were staying here" Kayla mumbled to Sally. "Me too....guess the boys decided otherwise, wonder where we're gonna go" she mumble glaring at the floor. The blunett smiled at the other girl "not sure, Kai has his own place here somewhere maybe there" she said. Sally blinked "just how much money do you two have?" she asked in wonder. "well quite a bit, our mum left her fortune to us Kai got his half once he turned 17, so he really wanted me to move in with him but grandpa's is still my legal guardian, I stayed at his but Kai got me out of the Abby by paying Voltaire off , He had no clue about the money but settled with some of it easily, Kai was planning on coming for me when he was 18 a couple of months back but shortly after...well all this began, I have some money to but I can't have it yet" she explained slightly annoyed, Kai was the oldest and tended do get things first.

Kayla wondered if she should ask Sally about her life in the Abby but decided not to because of the red heads mood swings and the fact it was Kai's job anyway. So the girl decide to press a different matter "Kai is very grateful you know, his becoming very fond of you. I've never seen him give someone so much attention...., you should ask him out" Kayla said slyly.

Sally went wide eyes and blushed "Wha ?..... don be silly Kayla !, I... he...I...his just being friendly" she rambled. Kayla frowned back "Kai friendly, are you serious ?...besides you like him don't you ?" she said. Sally blushed more and turned away "of course not" she muttered, lying compleatly. The girl turned over to the rest of the group part of her wanting to go to Kai but knowing that, that would only further her embarrassment. Kayla smirked at her, did she know her feelings for her brother?, how she desperately wanted to stay by her side? and was she right did Kai "like her" could he really feel that way about someone like her. Sally stared at her feet and heard Kayla move beside her "just think about what I said, his my brother and I know him and his feelings just like I know yours" the girl said before walking off. Sally sighed and picked up her bag, the others were all preparing to leave once more. Sally had no idea how she could ever tell Kai that she liked him, all of this was extremely confusing, with a mind full of heavy thoughts sally followed the others to who knows where.

yah another chappie X3, Kayla is playing dirty now little dose she know kai will soon be doing the same, i don't think much of Tyson im afrai any of his fans mey not like his part in this fic but on well...max will have a fairly flat part, i like him but his not a central character, anyways comimg soon some ray and Kayla fluff, more tyosn bashing from sally, and tala finds out bovalts sinister plan and how it links to him and sally's past in the glass tubes .....comments please


	12. scheming

Chapter 12 **scheming**

In a large apartment on the outskirts of town a tall boy with bright red hair typed furiously into his computer, his blue eyes fixed on the screen. Tala frowned at the jumbled text, he had been trying to work this out for days, however Biovalt's information network was very well secured. The boy sighed and typed again, when it came to computers he wasn't a genius but he was the best out of this small group. The boy continued his hacking and the screen flashed rapidly as he did so, Tala growled as it crashed and died. "This is ridiculous, I'm getting nowhere" he sighed.

The door opened and Kai walked in, doing his usual rounds. The oldest of the group Kai made it habit to walk around the flat checking on everyone, some people more than others. Tala smirked as the duo locked boy looked around the room. "She's not in here, Kai" he teased. Kai shot a glare at him "just get on with your job mutt" he snapped. Tala just continued to grin at him "I can't the computers rebooting at the moment" he said casually. "Your just have to talk to me wont you" he added with a grin.

Kai sighed and walked over to the other boy and hit the laptop lightly "any luck at all?" he asked trying to change the subject. Tala shock his head, "every time I get onto the network it crashes, I'll keep trying though.....so I hear you and Sally shared a room last night, did you get any action ?" the red head pried, giving Kai a toothy grin. The duo locked boy answered without thinking "well we shared a bed and....hey wait a minute how did you know we shared a room?" Kai stammered going red. Tala smirked "I have my sources" he said smugly. Kai growled and gritted his teeth "Kayla" he muttered to himself.

_**Flashback**_

Kai sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard and listening quietly to the sounds of the others in their rooms. His sister and the other girl's shared one room next to his whilst Tala, Tyson and Ray shared another, he had opted to keep a room to himself. He felt a bit mean at inflicting Tyson on the other boys but he knew that they could handle themselves; he was a little concerned about the girls two. One girl in particular to be precise, Sally seemed to be having nightmares more often, the boy could help but find this strange as she hadn't had any when they had live alone together. Kai fidgeted around on the bed now he thought about it, it was kind of lonely without her sleeping next to him. Kai sighed and shock his head, flopping down on the pillows and closing his eyes, he really had to stop thinking like this.

In the room next door the girls were all sleeping soundly. At least all but one of them was, Sally sat up on her bed her legs against her chest her head buried against her knees. The girl sniffed sadly to herself, part of her wished the others were awake part of her wanted them to stay asleep and keep there distance, she didn't like it when people saw her being so pathetic. The girl sighed again to herself pushing her duo coloured bangs out of her blue eyes and pulling herself of the bed she padded lightly across the floor towards the door, the was only one person she wanted at this moment and he was next door.

Kai was woken form his snoozing by the door creaking open. The boy turned toward the noise and his purple eyes fixed with a pair of blue orbs. "Can I come in?" Sally whispered, the boy and the girl held each other's gaze for a moment until Kai finally spoke. "Sure" he muttered simply before turning away, he was sure he could feel himself blushing but had no idea why. He heard sally come closer and felt her clime next to him on the bed. He felt the girl inch slowly across the covers.

Sally edged nearer and near till she was curled up closer to the older boy, smiling to herself. Kai never hugged her back in these moments, he remained his stoic self but he never pushed her away either. Sally sighed and rested his head on his chest, still Kai made no move to get away, Sally wondered about what Kayla had said earlier that day "Kai's really likes you", did she mean like or love when she said that. Sally blinked and thought about her own feelings for the boy, he had been the first friend she had in years and although he could be an arse but he was also very protective of her, sally liked that. She also liked that he seemed to like her enough to let her sleep next to him even though there was a perfectly good bed in the next room.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kai asked quietly and he felt Sally nod against his chest, the boy wondered if he should press the matter but the girl looked up at him sadly and that look put him off, he hated any talk about the Abby and knew she probably did to and these things were best left unsaid till they both felt ready to talk about them. The girl curled closer till her head rested in the crock of his neck and her arm draped over his chest, Kai was blushing now he was sure of it, there was no way he couldn't be with a girl snuggled so close to his body, the boys first impulse was to push her away but he just couldn't do that not to her. The boy's next impulse was to do something he hadn't done since he was very small, hug someone back, nervously Kai made his decision; slowly very slowly he wrapped one arm around the girls small frame unaware that they were being watched as the two cuddled closer.

Outside the door a pair of blue eyes watched the unfolding scene, Kayla smiled as Kai pulled Sally close and whisper something in her ear, probably reassuring her about the nightmare. This was great it was all going according to plan, they were going to get together one way or another and now Kayla knew Sally was the easiest to manipulate she would make sure they became an item sooner rather than later. As she continued to watch Kayla didn't hear someone come up behind her "what are you doing ?" Ray asked quietly in her ear. The girl yelped and jumped in the air, she had felt the neko-gins breath on her neck, Ray's amber eyes sparkled in amusement but before he could say anything another voice called out. "Whose out there ?" it snarled through the half closed door and the two teens looked at each other, smirked and disappeared as Kai came into the hallway, the boy looked both ways and after seeing no one in site he went back inside to resume comforting sally.

_**End flashback**_

Kai ground his teeth, he had been right his little sister had been spying on him and now the whole group probably knew about the supposedly secret cuddle. The duo locked boy glared at the red head "just keep what you know to yourself" he grumbled. Tala smirked "or you'll do what" he said leaning over to nudge the boy in the ribs. Kai stared down at him and I one swift movement he thumbed Tala across the back of the head "stupid dog, don't tempt me" he growled before storming out the room. Tala watched him go rubbing his head tenderly, he grinned to himself. "Poor Kai, his all confused" he muttered with a smile before turning his attention back to the computer screen.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Sally didn't like this pace as much as the last, primarily because she couldn't get on the roof top and do her usual avoid contact thing and at this moment in time she really wanted privacy. The girl tucked a lose strand of red hair behind her ear as she stared out the window, she had been only semi awake last night but she clearly remembered Kai wrapping his arm around her whilst she dozed and she remembered his reassuring words. Sally blushed lightly at the memory. "Did you have fun last night ?" purred a voice nearby. "Go away stoopid moggy" Sally sighed.

Ray sweat dropped he had expected the girl to get all embarrassed and leap in the air like she normally did, the neko-gin smirked and walked nearer. "So how's it going with you and Kai ?, I heard you had a good night cuddle" he teased. Finally the boy got his result, the girl chocked and fell backwards off the windowsill, from her fallen heap on the floor there came a mumbled voice "how did you know ?" it mumbled. Ray smiled and pulled the girl to her feet "me and Kayla got a sneaky looking at you two, she wanted to check that you two were playing nice, soooo we only saw so much did anything else happen that I should broadcast to the others?" he said poking the girl in the head annoyingly.

"God your irritating....wait a minute how many people have you told so far" Sally said, giving the neko-gin a narrowed eyed look. Ray rolled his amber eyes "well, everyone really it was just so cute I felt everyone should know...besides everyone knows that you two fancy the pants of each other anyway" he teased still poking the girl in the head, Sally flushed brilliant red and Ray mistakenly took it as embarrassment . "Right that dose it, I'm gonna kill you, you barstard cat" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Ray took one look at the girl hissed and ran for his life.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Kayla jumped slightly when she heard the noise upstairs; she wondered if the strangled hissing sound was caused by the cats but Peanut and Ash were both sleeping in a patch of sunlight. The girl blew the light blew bangs out her eyes and stared up at the ceiling and as she did so the hissing stopped and Sally wandered through the door looking smugly satisfied. Kayla went wide eyed as she remembered that Ray had just gone up stairs to ask the girl about last night. "Eh Sally...you didn't hurt Ray did you?" the girl asked. Sally just smiled "just his pride Kayla, just his pride" she said brightly before leaving out the other door.

The blunette blinked rapidly and removed herself form the sofa, slowly going upstairs to inspect the damage. The girl noted the mess, Ray had obviously put up quite a fight but had lost to Sally's swiftness and strength which she had achieved in the Abby basements and life on the streets, Kayla gulped and edged around the corner into the last room. There she spotted him, the girl bit her lip, whatever she did she must not laugh, that would be mean.

Ray sat in the middle of the room, his long black hair out of its usual plat and in two bunches that looked like pointed ears, his red headband now tied in a bow around his neck, his whit sock his hair was usually in was now tied round his hands and feet and lastly Sally had written the words "im a pretty kitty" on the boys head. The neko-gin mewed lightly at the girl "help me " he said looking miserable and ridiculous at the same time. Kayla blinked at him "pf..pfh..he...he" she mumbled behind her hand. Ray glared his amber eyes at her "don't even think about it" he warned but it went unheard as Kayla burst into fits of laughter, clutching her sides with giggles.

"I'm sorry...I can't help it" Kayla finally panted through the laughter as she untied the boy, Ray frowned rubbing his sore wrist and ankles. "Nah it's ok, just remember, if Sally knows we were spying Kai will know by now and well who can imagine just what he has in store for you" the neko-gin teased. Kayla blinked at the boy and then gasped as a voice called out over her shoulder. "He has a point sis, I will be getting my revenge....eventually" Kai said, menace tracing his every word. The girl smiled innocently at her brother "but I haven't done anything" she said sweetly. Kai frowned down at her and walked closer to the two teens, then he lent down to whisper into his sisters ear. "Remember Kayla, I will when you will" he said with a meaningful look at the still distressed neko-gin, Ray was trying to make his headband unbow-like and didn't notice this. Kayla flushed "that's black mail" she growled. Kai smirked "yes it is isn't it? and this, this is mean" Kai began Kayla blinked at him as Kai cleared his throat "well I can see you two would rather be alone, I'll tell Sally to be less....boisterous but don't worry Ray I'm sure my sister will make you feel better" he said before walking quickly from the room, leaving at first an awkward silence.

Kayla and Ray blinked after him, a slow red tinge spread up each of their faces and the tow began to ramble nonsense at each other before hastily leaving the room in opposite directions. Ray decided he would go help Tala train whilst Kayla decide to go join Jade downstairs. Kayla grumbled to herself about her brothers sneaky nature, he sure was making this as hard as he could and even if she did ask ray out she wasn't sure he would keep his word. Kai remained the closet to sally in a number of ways but finding away to make it permanent was becoming harder and harder particularly with Sally become "boisterous" at every opportunity. The girl sighed it was looking like she needed more help than she thought.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Later that night everyone was in the main room of the apartment and everyone was watching Tyson and Sally rolling around on the floor. Once against the navy haired boy had tired the duo locked girls patience and once again it resulted in her pummelling him into the floor. Tyson had seemed to take an interest in pushing this girl to her limits and back again.

Sally growled and pinned Tyson to the floor pulling his navy locks hard. The boy growled and mimicked the action "ouch, hey I'm the girl here" sally snapped slapping the boy over the head. Tyson laughed at her as she fell backward off him "you don't look like one, you look like a boy, or a dyke" he said jumping on the girl, unfortunately for him Sally was ready for him she caught him neatly in the ribs with her feet and flipped him over her own head and onto the other side of the room. The boy landed on his head with a large thump, got up and jumped back into the fray.

Everyone laughed everybody but Kai that is. The boy's purple eye watched Sally scuffle around with his rival, he didn't know why but he hated how much they fought together, he didn't know why but it made him feel weird, like he was hot all over. His glaring glances hadn't gone unnoticed Kayla smiled this could work out pretty well, personally she didn't like Tyson there was just something about him she didn't like or even trust. He seemed to full of himself, shifty to and he constantly put down other members of the team.

Kayla watched as Sally brushed herself off and flopped down next to Kai, and she watched the two smile at each other warmly. "Not near, not far but someday" she mutter to herself. The girl turned her attention to the neko-gin next to her, Ray stared warily in Sally's direction he had learnt a valuable lesson today, don't piss of girls partially ones with a fuse a small as Sally's. The girl stared fondly at the neko-gin unawhere that a pair of purple orbs watched her "not near not far but someday" Kai muttered.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Ha ha ha, anyone know which manga that quote comes from X3.....Ok for now that's it's, Kayla's plan will be made easier in the next chappie I promise as Kai will get a nasty shock and get all possessive over a certain lady, now as for her and Ray one of them is gonna have to take a plunge or else someone else will lol, anyways hope you enjoy comment please.


End file.
